


The Sweet Taste Of Freedom, And The Sour Taste Of Getting Caught

by Emilie_L_C



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Complicated Relationships, Consequences, F/M, Flirting, Hangover, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Jealousy, Love, Nudity, Public Nudity, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spanking with belt, Underage Drinking, Violence, Vomiting, good girl gone bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: Daenerys is done trying to be the perfect sister, that her brother wants her to be. However, it doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern AU about Daenerys and Viserys.  
> In this story, Viserys is 21 years old and Daenerys is 15 years old.
> 
> Contains underage drinking.
> 
> READ THE TAGS! If this is not your cup of tea, do not read it.

Viserys and Daenerys were no different from any other siblings. They fought, they laughed, and they had fun together. But mostly, they fought. Viserys had so many mood swings all of the time, and Daenerys actually considered them to be dangerous. Of course, Viserys had his moments where he was actually a good brother to Daenerys, but it was a rare sight. He was constantly picking on his younger sister, telling her all of the things she did wrong. It was safe to say Daenerys was getting sick of the way he always treated her and saw her. She always got out of her way to please her _oh-so-perfect_ brother, but it was never good enough for him. The fact that they lived together alone, did not make the fights any smaller.

Infact, they would have atleast one fight every single day. Daenerys' and Viserys' father had left them once Viserys had turned 16. Their mother had died in a car crash when Daenerys was just a baby, so it certaintly wasn't easy. Ever since then, Viserys was left to take care of Daenerys all by himself, while still being in school. Suddenly, he was the only family she had left, and he was her legal guardian. He had taken quite a few jobs and made some money, just so they both could get some food on their plates. They had enough money to live in a small house located in one of the better neighbourhoods, so it wasn't completely awful.

It had actually worked out pretty well, and Viserys was proud of himself for taking care of both himself and his younger sister at such a young age. Alright, maybe they were slightly different from all of the other siblings out there, but they didn't care.

Daenerys had always been an outcast, no matter which school she went to. Nobody really wanted to hang out with her or even sit with her at lunch. It was slowly getting to her, and she really wanted to fit in, or atleast just try to feel what it would be like to be popular. When she saw the invitation to one of the most popular girls party, she immediatly knew what she had to do. She had to go to the party, even though the invitation specifically said "The age limit is 16." Well-knowing she was only 15 years old. Daenerys would have to find a way to make it work. Even if it meant she would have to sneak out without Viserys' permission. Daenerys knew for sure, that her older brother wouldn't give her his permission for her to go out. She knew how doomed she would be if he found out about it, he would lose his mind. Maybe he would even punish her. Yet, it was a risk she was willing to take.

Viserys was asleep when he heard it, the dreaded sound of his phone ringing. It was 3 am in the goddamn morning. Groaning and cursing to himself, he slowly reached out for his phone, almost dropping it on the floor in the process. Viserys glanced at the display of his phone, squeezing his eyes in order to get a better view of it. It was Daenerys, his little sister. What on earth could she possibly want from him, in the middle of the night? She should be sleeping in the room next to his. Holding the phone to his ear, he heard alot of background noise of people laughing, yelling and loud music playing in the background. 

"Daenerys?! What on earth are you doing? You ruined my sleep!" Viserys practically yelled into the phone, feeling the anger build up inside of his chest. What was his little sister doing? Suddenly, he heard his sister, "Hello, older brother." She slurred, a little giggle escaped her mouth as she spoke. Was she drunk? "Where are you?" Viserys tried to stay calm and not freak out on her over the phone. "I'm partying, Viserys. Yup, that's something you wouldn't think i would do. I'm always the precious, little Dany." She sounded like she was about to pass out as she slurred. "Where. Are. You?" Viserys asked again, now demanding an answer. 

Giggling, she said "I'm at Catelyns house, the popular girl from my school." Viserys heard clapping in the background, and he could hardly hear his sister anymore. "Stay where you are, i'm coming to get you." "What a partypo-" Viserys ended the call before she could finish her sentence. 

Viserys put some clothes on and hurried out of the door. He made sure he had his car keys and started his car. The ride to Catelyns house felt long, even though it was only a 10 minute drive. Viserys had mentally prepared himself for the worst, and he told himself not to freak out, no matter what. When he reached Catelyns street, he could already hear the loud, loud music playing and all of the laughing. Viserys parked his car, and literally ran towards the big, white house. That's when he saw Dany standing on the porch outside. She was talking to a boy, with a drink in her hand. Viserys hurried over to her, grabbed her drink and threw it away. 

Daenerys looked at him, her facial expression confused "Why did you do that? I was enjoying my drink!" She whined at him, the smell of alcohol caught his delicate nose. "Have you been drinking?" Viserys grabbed his sister's arm lightly, yet he had a stern look on his face. Daenerys looked at him, "I had a few drinks." She muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear. "What! What did you have?!" Viserys hissed at her, now his grip on her arm was tighter. "I only had vodka, rum, shots, gin, wine and something else i don't remember." She replied, almost falling as she tried to wiggle herself free from his grip.

“That is it. You are coming with me home, instantly!" As Viserys started pulling her towards the car, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Viserys turned around to face her, "Dany, are you alright?" He walked closer to her. In one swift movement, she bend her head towards his shoes and threw up all over them. 

"Ew! Why didn't you tell me you were about to get sick?!" He exclaimed, grossed out by the puke on his leatherboots. Dany wiped her mouth, a little tear escaped her eye. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done "Vis, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw up on you." She cried, hugging her older brother. At first, Viserys didn't want to hug her back, but then he realized that she needed this hug. Daenerys smelled of puke mixed with alcohol and Viserys found it disgusting, but he chose not to say anything. 

"I'm going to bring you home now, alright? We'll talk about this tomorrow when you are sober. Why do they even serve alcohol to 15 year olds?" He asked, mostly to himself. "And, you'll need to get some sort of punishment." He continued as he helped her into the passengerseat of his car. Daenerys just nodded her head, holding her head in her hands. Viserys rubbed his sister’s back gently, but not with any emotion.

Viserys was mad at his sister for disobeying him. He couldn't help but think of the embarrassment she must have felt of throwing up infront of everyone at the party. Perhaps that was punishment enough for her. Atleast for tonight.


	2. Chapter Two

The whole room stunk of alcohol and puke. Viserys wrinkled his nose in disgust, covering his nose with his sleeve. The young man had not slept all night, since Daenerys had woken him up in the middle of the night, sounding incredibly drunk. Of course, Viserys had no choice but to come and pick her up from the party. The party which Viserys had specifically told her not to attend. As usual, Daenerys had not listened to him and she had disobeyed him. There was definietly going to be consequences once she woke up.

Once they had arrived at home, Viserys had carried her inside of the house since she could hardly walk. Of course, he had removed his shoes before walking inside of the house. He did not want puke all over the floor. Viserys had managed to get her up the stairs, and inside of her room. He had gently put her down on the bed, making sure she would not fall. Then, he began to remove her puke-covered clothing from her body and he put some fresh underwear on her. After that, he just put the blanket over her. He had thought about giving her a shower, but he did not have enough energy to do that. Instead, he just undressed her and put some fresh underwear on her shivering, cold body.

Even though he was incredibly mad at her, he knew it was not a good idea to confront her about it now. He would let her get some sleep first. The girl had even puked on his shoes when he had come to pick her up. The godawful smell of puke and alcohol still clung to Viserys' body, even though he had taken a shower earlier that morning. All morning, he had thought about how he should confront her about this.

Viserys was watching Daenerys sleeping. She smelled very badly. Viserys was certain she would wake up with a horrible hangover. Suddenly, Daenerys groaned and her eyes fluttered slightly. Viserys moved closer to her, his eyes did not leave her once. The silver-haired girl opened her lilac and confused eyes. Her hair covered the entire pillow, and it was incredibly messy. Some puke had even gotten into her hair, making it very sticky and smelly.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the sudden light, her eyes darted around the room until they saw Viserys. Daenerys' eyes widened, and now she felt even more confused. "W-what happened? What are you doing inside of my room?" She said, pulling the blanket closer to her chin. Viserys sighed, "Oh, you are finally awake. Good. I suppose you needed to sleep, after causing so much trouble last night." He said, his voice was rather cold and bitter. 

Daenerys sat up in her bed, "What are you talking about, Viserys?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to recall what happened. However, she could not remember anything. Viserys moved closer to her, "You don't remember? You called me, in the middle of the night, ruining my sleep. You slurred very much and you could hardly talk. Apparently, you were at a party, getting very drunk. So, I had to bring you home, _sweet sister._ " He told her, in a passive aggressive manner which frightened Daenerys alot. It sent cold shivers down her spine when she realized she was only wearing her lace underwear. "I did not get any sleep tonight because of you." Viserys added, making her feel even more guilty about her little drunken accident. She looked down at herself, a blush crept up on her cheeks, "But, but how-" Viserys rolled his eyes at her stupid question, "Of course I had to undress you, you fool. You were soaked in your own puke." Viserys said, letting out a deep sigh. Daenerys could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, at the thought of how Viserys had seen her completely naked body. He had even put fresh underwear on her body, whilst she had been unconscious. Daenerys bit her lip thinking about it. However, at the same time she felt oddly humiliated. 

Viserys pulled her out of her rather intense thoughts by placing a hand on her bare arm, "And you puked on my shoes, stupid, silly girl." He let out a small growl. When Daenerys heard what she had done, she put her head down in shame. She knew how much Viserys' shoes mattered to him, and how he always spent hours polishing them. Now, they were ruined because of her foolishness and disobedience. "Viserys, I am so sorry." She mumbled, not looking him in his eyes. She did not dare to do that. Viserys sighed and rubbed his temple. "What am I going to do about you?" Viserys asked, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on for hours. Daenerys lowered her head, the embarrassment and guilt washed over her.

"Discipline. Some discipline would be appropriate, I suppose." He answered his own question, pacing the room. "This is going to have consequences, young lady. Did you really think that you would get away with this? That I would not find out?" He asked her, almost spitting the words in her face. Daenerys could feel the lumb in her throat grow bigger and bigger, and watching how Viserys paced the room did certainly not make it any better. She knew it was a bad sign, when her brother began pacing the room. Daenerys' head hurt like hell, and she could hardly swallow her own spit without feeling nauseous. Even looking at Viserys made her eyes and head hurt even more. Everything was too bright. Viserys stopped pacing, and looked at her. He noticed how pale and ill she looked. She put a hand on her forehead. She was suddenly feeling incredibly warm, and she hoped her slightly colder hand could help her cool down a little.

"What is the matter, Dany? Is your hangover that bad?" Viserys asked her, a sly smile danced on his lips. He loved teasing her like that. Daenerys shook her head, her vision suddenly got very blurry, "N-no, I do not have a hangover. I did not have that much to drink." She whispered to him. That was a big lie. Viserys raised an eyebrow, "Not that much to drink? First of all, you should not have _anything_ to drink. Second of all, you did have too much to drink. You could hardly walk or even form any words, Daenerys." He told her. It was very rare that he used her real name, but when he did, he did it because he was mad at her. This was a very bad sign, indeed. "And do not lie to me. I have told you that so many times before. If you do lie to me, there will be consequences." He warned her, crossing his arms over his chest. "You will have to clean and polish my shoes, young lady. That is the least you can do, after causing so much trouble at once." He shook his head, mumbling somethinh Daenerys could not quite hear what was. 

Suddenly, Daenerys could not keep the nausea at bay any longer. She began to move around in her bed, nervously. Her movements were rather odd and sudden. It felt like someone was hitting her head with an axe repeatedly. Viserys gave her a weird glance, "Daenerys, what is it? Are you feeling ill?" Daenerys did not have energy to answer that question, and she was sure that she would throw up, if she tried to talk right now. Her vision had gotten even more blurry now and she could hardly see where she was. She rushed out of bed, not even caring about her clothing or lack thereof. Daenerys could feel the cold oaktree floor beneath her feet, as she got out of bed. The cold floor sent shivers down her spine, and it was a very uncomfortable feeling for her, especially right now. She ran through the narrow hallway and into the bathroom. Daenerys hated throwing up and the thought alone could make her incredibly anxious. Her palms and forehead had already turned clammy and wet. Coldsweat was dripping down her thighs and her back. Her black lace bra was already soaked in sweat.

She crouched down before the toilet and opened up the lid. She placed her mouth over the toiletbowl. She could feel the liquid making its way out of her mouth. Daenerys began to empty her stomach into the toiletbowl. The acidic liquid ran out of her mouth and into the toilet. Daenerys could feel tears burning inside of her eyes, as she hugged the toilet tight. Her stomach hurt every single time she threw up, and today was no exception. Daenerys could hear footsteps approaching her very fast. She could feel the presence of someone behind her, as her hair was moved away from her face. It was Viserys. Viserys held her hair for her in one hand, and he used the other hand to rub her back soothingly. Shaking, Daenerys turned around to see her brother sitting behind her, holding her hair in his hands. A part of Daenerys wished that she had just stayed inside of his room. She did not want him to see her like this. 

His lilac eyes looked sad and they had some sympathy inside of them. "V-viserys, I am so sorr-" Daenerys could not finish her sentence, before another awful wave of nausea washed over her. Viserys rubbed her back in soothing circles, his cold hands touched her warm, bare and clammy back. "Does it hurt?" Viserys' voice was very soft, almost soothing. Daenerys slowly nodded her head, and let out a small yelp, "It hurts so much, Vis." She sobbed, feeling very voulnerable and weak. Viserys wrapped his arms around her half naked body, and gave her a kiss on her damp cheek, "Just let it all out. You will feel better once you have gotten it out of your system." Viserys told her. He knew how much Daenerys hated throwing up, but sometimes, there was no other option. Viserys continued holding her hair, "Come on, sweet sister, do it. You will feel better once it is done." Viserys tried to encourage her. It was not that easy, though, because Daenerys felt awful and she did certainly not want to throw up. She looked back at him, "Vis, I do not feel well." She cried, holding around her sore stomach. Viserys was starting to get slightly impatient with her. He had just told her, what would make her feel better. Yet, she did not do as he adviced her to do. As always. "That is what happens when you drink alcohol like that." Viserys mumbled, running a hand through his own hair. The smell of her vomit almost made him want to vomit himself. It smelled so acidic. Viserys flushed the toilet, grimacing to himself as he looked down inside of the gross toiletbowl. 

Suddenly, Viserys could hear some noises coming from Daenerys. She was throwing up, again. He could hear how the vomit collided with the water inside of the toiletbowl. Viserys made sure to pat her back every once in a while, helping her getting everything out of her system. Daenerys gasped for air, and she panted like crazy. "Why does it hurt so much?" Daenerys cried, holding around the toiletseat. "You are not supposed to drink alcohol, Daenerys. It is pretty toxic for your body. This is what happens when you drink it." He told her as a matter-of-factly. Daenerys let out a sigh, leaning against the toiletseat for some support. "You drink alcohol and you never look like this, the morning after." Daenerys said, her voice sounded very hoarse and weak. Viserys smiled to himself, "That is because I don't drink that much. You drank way too much yesterday." Viserys told her, patting her bare back. Her skin was still clammy.

"I vomited infront of everyone." Daenerys whined, suddenly remembering it all. Viserys rolled his eyes, "Is that all you care about right now, sweet sister? What other people will think about you? That is so adorable." His words dripped with sarcasm as he got up from the cold tile-floor, looking down at his pathetic little sister. Daenerys glanced up at him, "What do you mean?" She asked him, confused again. Viserys put his hands on his hips, "Well, I still haven't found the punishment for you, yet." He told her bluntly, fidgeting with his long fingers. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, "But, you told me I should clean and polish your shoes. Isn't that enough?" She hoped it was, but she knew her brother incredibly well and she knew if he wanted to punish her, he would do it thoroughly and properly. 

Viserys had an evil smirk on his face, "You are going to clean and polish my shoes, that is true. However, you have caused so much trouble. So, it is not enough." He stated, circling around her. Daenerys gulped, but at the same time she felt rather excited about this. Viserys looked at her, “Our car needs new windshield wiper fluid and it needs to be washed aswell.” Viserys stated, looking down at Daenerys. “You can do that. I will watch you do it, to make sure that you actually get the job done. I will also decide what you should wear whilst doing it.” Daenerys could feel the butterflies inside of her stomach go crazy.

“That is what you get for disobeying me.” He said, a small growl could be heard. She merely nodded her head and sighed, “And what if I don’t want to do that?” She challenged him. Daenerys recieved a killer glance from her brother in return, “Or else I am afraid I will have to teach you some discipline by spanking you. Naked.” He whispered. Daenerys bit her lip, “ _I have been very bad, you should spank me, too.”_


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking, punishment, nudity And incest.
> 
> Again, if this is not your cup of tea, please don’t read it!

" _I have been very bad, you should spank me, too._ " When Viserys first heard Daenerys' words, he was quite shocked to say the least. He was mostly pleasantly surprised, though. That small piece of information could definietly make her punishment way more interesting, than he had originally thought it was going to be. Viserys was not stupid, so of course he was going to take advantage of this situation. 

Usually, Daenerys hated getting punished and she certainly never suggested, which kind of punishment he should give her. However, today was different. It seemed like she would even enjoy recieving some kind of punishment. Viserys did not want to make it too enjoyable for her, though, or else it wouldn't really be punishment. He had to get creative. 

Viserys looked at Daenerys, "You have been a very bad girl, indeed." Viserys agreed, starting to pace the bathroom once again. Daenerys sat by the toilet, she was still not feeling well. The coldsweat on her forehead had vanished, but for some reason, the sweat on the rest of her body had not. She had completely forgotten about the clothes she wore, or lack thereof. She did not even care about Viserys seeing her wearing nothing but her underwear. He had been the one who had undressed her. He had also put some fresh underwear on her body last night, too. Daenerys still shivered, whenever she thought about Viserys seeing her completely naked. The mere thought did something to her, which she could not quite understand. It was a nice feeling, however.

Viserys stopped his pacing, standing infront of her, "I should spank you. Hard. You deserve it, Dany. You have disobeyed me so many times today, and it is only early in the morning." Viserys told her, sternly. His intense glare sent shivers down Daenerys' spine. On the one hand, she wanted him to punish her in all the possible ways. However, on the other hand, she was beyond terrified of what he was going to do to her. 

After gathering some courage within herself, she gulped, "You should, brother. I have broken all of your rules." She reasoned, biting down on her lip. Viserys nodded his head, "I _will_ spank you, dear sister. You have to learn some discipline. Come here." Viserys instructed, sitting down on the cold tile-floor. Daenerys got up from where she was sitting. The tile-floor stuck to her sweaty naked skin, as she removed her body from the floor. Viserys watched her every move, intensely. He patted his lap for her to sit on. Daenerys hestitated for a moment, "Viserys, what are you doing?" She asked him, looking down at herself. Viserys wore an evil smirk on his face, "You need to learn some discipline, Dany. Come here, do as I say." He snapped at her. Daenerys sighed and sat down on her brother's lap. The fabric of his skinny jeans rubbed against her bare skin. Her skin was wet from all of the sweat, and it stained Viserys' jeans. Viserys held around her half naked body, "So, dear Dany, your punishment consists of a few things: Polishing and cleaning my boots, spanking, washing the car and putting in some fresh windshieldwiper fluid." Viserys whispered, his hands travelled up and down her bare sides. Daenerys groaned, "I don't want to do all of that." She mumbled. Viserys gave her a stern look, "I better get started with the spanking now." He told her, his voice was ice-cold. "Lay down on your stomach." The young man demanded her, pushing her down to rest her body on her stomach.

The feeling of the cold tile-floor hitting her half-naked body made her shiver. The lower part of her body was still lying on Viserys' warm lap. So, half of her body was on the floor and the other half was still resting on Viserys' lap. "We need to remove this." He whispered huskily to her, as she felt his hands unclapsing her bra. Daenerys' heart began to pump in her chest. Then, Viserys removed her bra, "Nice and easy." Viserys murmured as his long fingers slid down Daenerys' underwear, leaving her completely bare. Viserys looked down at Daenerys' divine body. He had only spanked her a few times, and she had been way younger than she was now. She had indeed changed, alot. Viserys' hands traced her soft curves, before stopping at her exposed backside. Daenerys could hear her heart and her blood pumping in her ears, as she laid there, waiting for Viserys' punishment. 

"I am going to ask you a few questions, while I spank you. There is only one rule: your answers has to be completely honest, or else you will regret it." He told her, his voice was a tad aggresive. Daenerys nodded her head, "Yes, brother." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for the stinging pain. Viserys placed his flat palm on the delicate skin of Daenerys' backside, "Were there any boys at the party?" Viserys asked her in a bitter tone, with slight jealousy coating his words. Daenerys shook her head, "N-no." That was a lie. There had indeed been boys at the party, and she had even talked with them many times throughout the night. Suddenly, a loud _smack_ resounded hroughout the room, and a stinging sensation shot through Daenerys' body, originating from her backside. "That is a lie, Daenerys. I saw plenty of boys when I picked you up last night." Viserys told her, smacking her bare backside again. 

Daenerys let out a whimper, the feeling of Viserys' warm hand slapping her delicate skin still lingered, "I am sorry, Viserys." She whispered, the tears stung in her eyes. For some reason, she suddenly felt kind of humiliated lying completely naked on her brother's lap. Viserys let out a small, deep growl, "What did I tell you about lying, Daenerys?" He asked her, with absolutely no emotion left in his voice. Daenerys tried to focus her gaze on one of the tiles, "I should not lie. I should only tell you the truth." She told him, sighing. Viserys nodded, even though Daenerys could not see that, "And how do you think that is working out so far, _sweet sister?"_ He asked her, in a passive-aggressive tone of voice. Daenerys shook her head, "It is not going well at all." She told him. Viserys let a dark chuckle escape his lips, running his hands up and down her bare body. "Do better next time, sweet sister." He told her, secretly enjoying punishing Daenerys. Especially like this. 

"Alright, next question." Viserys exclaimed, in a way too cheerful tone, compared to how mad he had just been at Daenerys. "Why did you drink, when I had told you not consume any alcohol at all?" He questioned, giving her a smack. Daenerys yelped, trying to think of a proper answer to her brother's question. "I-i did not mean to do it, Viserys. It just... It just happened." She told him, her voice slightly shaky. Viserys bent down, his silver-hair brushed over her bare back, "It just... Happened? What an adorable answer, sweet sister. However, I do not believe you. No, I think a boy made you do it. He talked you into it, didn't he?" He asked her, almost spitting out the words as if they tasted foul. 

Daenerys winched, "What? No! Of course not, Viserys!" Daenerys tried, but she just recieved another smack. "Oh yes. A boy bought you alcohol. A bloody boy." Viserys growled, biting hard down on his now bloody lip. Daenerys was kind of shocked. It was true, a boy had bought her some alcohol. How did her brother know that? "Oh, and before you ask me how I know that, do not bother asking. I know everything, Dany. Everything. So don't try to lie to me. I will figure out the truth anyway." He warned her, smirking down at her trembling body. "Remember, sweet sister, this is not supposed to be an enjoyable kind of punishment. Or else it would not really be a punishment, would it?" His lilac eyes had already turned a darker shade of purple now, indicating how angry he truly was. 

"I-i am sorry, Viserys." Daenerys cried out, hoping he would accept her apology. Viserys shook his head, "You better be, sweet sister." Viserys told her, darkly. "Do you know just how much trouble you have caused?" He asked her, smacking her bare behind. He could see the red handprint of his, staining her pale skin. Viserys gave her a few more smacks, "Remember this the next time you get the uncontrollable urge to sneak out." Viserys told her harshly, looking at her body which was wiggling around like a worm in his lap. Daenerys did not say anything, she just took in all of the smacks Viserys had given her. Somehow, it felt good. Despite the pain, it felt kind of nice. 

Daenerys tightened her bare legs around his thighs, as if she was trying to hold on to him. The fabric of his skinny jeans felt hot against her skin, as her legs repeatedly brushed over them. Viserys loved the feeling of his sister's legs brushing against his lap. He smirked to himself, enjoying this way more than he should. She was indeed lucky she could not see his facial expression. Viserys brushed a strand of his silver-hair away from his face, and contiued to focus his furious-purple eyes on her body.

"Now, I think you have recieved enough spanks now, sweet sister. You have to polish and clean my boots now." Daenerys nodded her head, slowly getting up from the floor. She bent down to pick up her underwear.

Viserys smirked evilly at her, and cleared his throat which caused Daenerys to stop what she was doing, "Excuse me, did I tell you to pick up your clothes? No, I did not. You have to polish and clean my boots naked, sweet sister. I will sit beside you and watch. You have to do it right, I don't want you to ruin my shoes even more than you already have." He told her. The thought of doing this task naked actually made Daenerys feel both excited and scared at the same time. She could feel the heat build up inside of her body. She gulped and nodded her head, "Yes, brother." Viserys looked at her naked form as she stood infront of him. Her perky breasts were incredibly visible to him, and he just wanted to touch them.

Viserys quickly found his shoe-polish, a rag, some water, a polishing rag, his boots and a brush. When Viserys walked inside of the bathroom again, he could see a very naked Daenerys sitting down on the floor, waiting for him. Viserys smiled slyly at her, "Here is everything you will need." He told her, putting down all of the items beside her. Daenerys' eyes darted between Viserys' boots and him. "Viserys... How do I do this?" She asked him, feeling incredibly confused. "I will correct you if you do something wrong. Just try to get the vomit off of my shoes first." He told her, cringing at the godawful smell of her vomit. 

Gingerly, Daenerys grabbed the rag, dipped it in water and began to scrub Viserys' shoes. She cringed when she saw the dried vomit on his boots. _Her_ dried vomit. Viserys watched her closely, making sure she did everything correctly. Viserys could see a mix of water and filth staining Daenerys' bare arms, as she furiously scrubbed his boots clean. God, she actually looked very hot scrubbing his dirty boots completely naked. He could imagine just how filthy she would get, once she was done cleaning them. Slowly but surely, the vomit was starting to come off of his shoes. "You are doing a great job, sweet sister." Viserys told her, with a small smile. Daenerys did not want to anger her brother even more than she already had, so she just gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Viserys." She said, scrubbing harder. "Do not scrub so hard. You will ruin the shoe if you do it too much." Viserys told her, putting his hand on top of hers to slow down her movements. Daenerys looked into his eyes, "I am sorry. I promise it will not happen again." She said, het voice cracking a bit. Viserys gave her a sweet, yet dangerous smile, "Just don't do it again." Daenerys shook her head timidly, "Of course not, brother." 

After Daenerys had cleaned the vomit off of Viserys' shoes, she immediately grabbed the shoe-polish. She had never tried to polish shoes before, so she prayed to God that she would not do something to upset Viserys. Viserys looked Daenerys up and down, a big smirk spread across his face. Dirt and water was now caking the delicate skin of her arms. "You are so dirty, little sister." Viserys murmured, moving closer to her. Daenerys could feel the wool of Viserys' sweater touching her naked skin, making it itch quite a bit. However, she loved the feeling of having him so close to her naked body. "I have always known you were a dirty girl." He whispered to her, in a hoarse voice. Daenerys slowly looked down at herself.

Her brother was right, again. Her arms and fingers were coated in sweat, dirt, shoe-polish and water. Some of the dirt from his boots had even stained her pale inner thighs, too. "You are right, Viserys. I am dirty." She gave him a small smile, continuing to put the shoe-polish on the clean rag. Daenerys put the shoe-polish on the boots. The black shoe-polish stained Daenerys' pale hands, "I want to see my boots shine again. I hope they will be able to shine again after what happened to them." Viserys mumbled, watching Daenerys' shoe-polish covered hands. Daenerys looked up at him, innocently, "Of course, dear brother. They will be sparkly clean." She smiled. Viserys gave her a nod, "Good." Was all he said, watching how her bare body moved around as she scrubbed his boots. Her silver-hair was a great contrast to the black stains on her hands.

Viserys could not help but look at Daenerys' breasts, as they bounced up and down due to her movements. Viserys bit his lips as he moved even closer to her, "Let me see." He murmured, looking down at his now shiny boots. Viserys smiled gently at her, "Good job, sweet sister." Daenerys gave him a small smile, "I am glad, Viserys." She told him as she looked down at her almost black hands. "Can I have a rag to wipe my hands with?" Daenerys asked her brother, shyly. The young man gave her a quick nod. His face looked quite emotionless, though, "Indeed." Was all he said, before giving Daenerys a clean rag.

Viserys fixed his gaze on her hands aswell, "Sweet sister, you have spilled quite alot of shoe-polish on yourself." He began, his voice was pretty stern. "Shoe-polish is not cheap, Daenerys. Look how filthy you are now and how much you have spilled on yourself." Viserys snapped at her, making Daenerys very confused. A moment ago, Viserys was kind to her and happy about her work. Now, his mood had completely changed, again. It was easy to make Viserys angry. Too easy. 

Viserys looked at her, his purple eyes were piercing through Daenerys' skin. It felt like that, atleast. "Viserys, I am sorry. I should not have spilled everywhere." Viserys rolled his eyes at her, "It is too late now. I am glad your punishment is not over yet. You need more discipline." Viserys stated, putting his hands on his hips. Daenerys was such a brat to him sometimes. "It will not happen again. You are right, I need more discipline. I will pay for a new shoe-polish." She offered, hoping her brother would let it go. However, she knew her brother. She knew he would most definietly not let it go. "That is so awfully kind of you, Daenerys." Viserys muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words. He was angry with her now. She felt so small, as she sat next to him, completely naked. Knowing her punishment was far from over, made her feel terrified. A small glimpse of excitement bloomed inside of her stomach aswell, though. She could not deny that. 

Sometimes, she loved to test Viserys' temper, since she knew how little it took to make him furious. She loved to challenge him like that. Viserys raised her to her feet, "Come, sweet sister." Viserys told her, leading her towards her room. "Sit down on the bed." Viserys demanded. Daenerys sat down on the bed, feeling her cold bedsheets on her naked backside, which was still incredibly sore after Viserys had spanked her. Daenerys gave Viserys a curious glance, "What are you doing, Viserys?" Daenerys asked her brother, watching how her brother began to look through her clothing-cabinet. Viserys jerked his head towards her, an evil smirk was plastered on his pale face, "Like I told you before, I am going to choose what you are going to wear, when you are washing the car." Daenerys had forgotten about that tiny, yet important detail, and her heart began to pump in her chest.

Viserys searched through her drawers, until he finally found something suitable for her to wear. Suitable in his opinion, at least. Viserys held up a white bikini infront of Daenerys, "Sweet sister, you have to wear this." Viserys loved how Daenerys' eyes widened, when she saw the white bikini infront of her face. That was indeed a very revealing kind of outfit. Would her brother really let her wear that? Of course he would, he loved to humiliate and tease her as much as he possibly could.

"What is the matter, sweet Dany? Are you uncomfortable?" The mischievous glimmer in his eyes said it all, he enjoyed this very much. Way too much. He loved how Daenerys looked so small and so weak, as she sat there on the bed, naked, wide-eyed and with her filthy hands placed in her bare lap. Daenerys quickly shook her head, not wanting to upset Viserys by taking too long to answer his question, "No. I am completely comfortable." She mumbled, letting out a sigh. Viserys eyed her, putting down the bikini on the bed, "What have I told you about mumbling, sweet Dany? You should always talk loud and clearly." He corrected her, sighing as he shook his head. "Anything else is very improper. Don't you have any manners? Have you forgotten everything I have taught you throughout the years?" Viserys taunted her, removing a strand of her long hair away from her eyes, tucking it gingerly behind her ear.

His bitter-sweet voice and passive-aggressive behavior made Daenerys feel even more confused. She could not figure out whether Viserys was happy, sad or angry. Or, a mix of those three emotions. Viserys was indeed a very unpredictable man, and even Daenerys could not know what his next move could possibly be. Daenerys stared at him, frozen in her spot. She could feel how the cold sheets were starting to turn warm, since she had been sitting on them for a while now. The young girl opened her mouth, but no sounds came out nor words. Viserys chuckled darkly, placing a strong hand on her bare thigh, "You might want to close your mouth, sweet sister. You are not a fish." Viserys told her, giving her a small smack on her inner thighs. Daenerys yelped, "Yes, brother." She finally managed to say something. She could not get over how truly weak and small she sounded. She looked down at her filthy hands. Some of the black shoe-polish had begun to stain her pale thighs, too. 

Daenerys immediately closed her mouth, doing her best to let it stay shut. Viserys grinned at her and picked up the bikini from the bed. He began to caress the cold fabric, whilst holding the bikini in his slender hands, "Feel the fabric, dear sister. This is your outfit for today." He grinned at her, the evil smirk did not vanish from his face. Timidly, Daenerys stuck out her hand to feel the fabric of her bikini, even though she knew exactly what it felt like. It was a bikini Viserys had gotten her for her birthday a few years ago.

Daenerys could feel her head pounding, and the nausea was still present within her somewhere, threatening to make another appearance in the near future. Luckily, she was sitting down. Daenerys promised herself that she would never drink again. She felt so dizzy and the general fatigue was slowly killing her. She tried her best to sit up straight on her bed, though, since Viserys hated when she slouched. She knew he would correct her posture. He always did. 

"This is a very revealing outfit, Viserys." Daenerys said, trying her hardest to keep her nervousity at bay. She did not want to sound nervous, not infront of her brother. Her mouth suddenly felt as dry as a desert. Viserys looked down at the bikini and then over at his little sister, "I am aware, I am no fool." He snapped at her fast, like a snake attacking its prey, in just a matter of milliseconds. His gaze sharpened at her, "You are going to wash the car. Wearing a bikini is indeed very practical for such a task. You always spill, so you would probably get your clothes filthy in 0.5 seconds, if you wore any." Viserys reasoned, nodding his head towards her black hands. Although, he knew that he did not choose the bikini out of practicality. The thought of a half-naked Daenerys washing the car seemed like the perfect kind of punishment: it would keep Viserys entertained and Daenerys would probably feel embarrassed walking around the drive-way like that, for all of the neighbors to see.

"I got you this bikini, don't you remember that? God, Dany, you are acting like an ungrateful brat." He growled at her, his eyes catching the smears of black shoe-polish on her pale thighs. "Look at that, now you made yourself even more filthy." Viserys exclaimed, in a very annoyed tone, before Daenerys could even get a chance to say anything. He was starting to get slightly impatient with his sister, and Daenerys could feel it. Oh, she could feel it. Viserys tried to wipe away the stain of black shoe-polish on her thigh, but it was almost impossible. His slender fingers tickled her exposed thigh, and Daenerys shivered slightly due to his rather intense touch. Viserys exhaled loudly, "Look at this mess you have created, Dany." Viserys showed her his now stained hand. Daenerys lowered her head, "You were the one who touched my thigh, though." She told him, quietly, well-knowing he would not like her response. Viserys put two fingers under Daenerys' narrow chin, "I can do as I please, sweet sister. You do not command me!" He told her, raising his voice slightly at his little sister. Daenerys winched slightly, "I know. I am just saying, that you made your own hand dirty by touching my thigh..." A sigh escaped her lips. Viserys merely rolled his eyes at her, "Silly girl." He growled, shaking his head at her stupidity. "Like I said before, I am thrilled to know that your punishment is not over yet. You need to know that your _great night of fun_ will indeed have consequences." Viserys told her in a calm and casual voice, as if he had just spoken the most the most normal sentence in the entire world. His tone of voice turned slightly aggressive, when he spoke the words " _great night of fun_ " though.

The words Viserys spoke made Daenerys' heart flutter. Excitement bloomed in her abdomen, when she heard the words _punishment_ and _consequences_. She knew her brother would punish her. Badly. Viserys held a tight, clawlike grip around Daenerys' wrist, making her stand up, "Come on, dear sister. It is time for you to get dressed." He murmured, holding the bikini infront of her. Daenerys gulped, noticing Viserys looking her up and down as she finally stood up straight. Gingerly, Daenerys took the bikini out of Viserys' hands. Viserys watched her every move as she put on her bikini-bottoms. The young man bit his lip, "Someone is nervous." He smirked, noticing her slightly trembling legs. Daenerys looked up at him, her eyes looked kind of scared and shy, "No, I am not nervous." She protested, her voice betraying her by cracking as she said those words. 

Viserys tipped his head, "Put on the rest of your bikini, sister dearest." Viserys whispered, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Slowly, Daenerys picked up the bikini-top from the floor and put it on. Her slightly shaky fingers made it hard for her to tie her top properly, though. Of course, her brother saw that. Suddenly, she could feel his warm hands on her bare back, "Let me tie this for you." Viserys' voice told her huskily. His warm, slender fingers felt divine on her back. Daenerys could feel her cheeks turning even more red and flustered, than they already were. Viserys turned Daenerys around, so she could look him in the eyes, "My little sister does have some very flustered cheeks. Was the alcohol really worth it, Daenerys?" His hands travelled up and down her bare sides. He brought her body closer to him, studying her half-naked body closer. The white bikini hugged her soft, still-developing womanly curves. Viserys could not remove his eyes from the precious and delicious sight before him. Daenerys gently shook her head, "No, brother. It was not worth it." She gulped, looking down at her bare legs. 

Viserys gave her a nod of approval, "Now, on to the next part of your punishment!" Viserys exclaimed, happily. He yanked on her arm and guided her out of her room, and into the hallway. Daenerys let out a small yelp, "What is going to happen now?" She asked him, biting her lip, still feeling incredibly small and weak in his tight grip. Viserys had already filled a bucket with soapy water and put it beside his car in the drive-way.

They walked out of the frontdoor. Daenerys looked around her, anxiously, hoping none of their neighbors were outside of their houses. Luckily, it seemed like nobody was watching. The sun was shining, it even blinded Daenerys for a second. It was still pretty cold, though. Daenerys could feel the cement beneath her bare feet, as she walked. Her feet were already cold. Viserys looked down at her, pleased. Daenerys looked at her brother, "What am I going to do now, brother?" She asked him, feeling a bit confused. Viserys smirked, "You have two tasks now, Dany. You have to wash the car, and you have to put some windshieldwiper fluid in the car too." He told her, already feeling extremely excited about this. Daenerys had never washed a car before nor refilled a car with windshieldwiper fluid. She hoped she would not mess this up. Daenerys looked at the car beside her. It was incredibly filthy and covered in mud, since Daenerys and Viserys had gone for a walk deep inside of the woods last weekend. The car was very old. Daenerys did not know exactly how old it was, but it was atleast twenty years old. It was a crappy, old car but it was the best Viserys could afford right now.

"You better get started, Daenerys." Viserys gave her the bucket of soapy water and a yellow sponge. Daenerys sighed and put the bucket down on the cement. Slowly, she began to dip the sponge into the soapy water. The young girl began to apply the sponge on the car's muddy door. Viserys stood behind her and watched how she began to clean his car. He watched her delicate movements closely, enjoying every bit of it. The more Daenerys scrubbed the muddy car, the more mud and filth she got on her hands and the sponge. The black shoe-polish was still visible on her pale hands and her thigh. Her white bikini was the only thing that was clean. For now atleast. 

"You missed a spot." Viserys let out a low growl, pointing at a mud-covered spot on the car door. Daenerys sighed, and scrubbed furiously at the spot. She tucked a strand of her silver-hair behind her ear, with her filthy hands. Daenerys leaned against the car, trying to reach the roof, which resulted in her stomach getting covered in soapy water from the car windows. Dirt and soap covered her stomach and her bikini now. "Look down, Daenerys. I told you that you would get yourself filthy in 0.5 seconds. Turns out that I was right." Viserys told her, smiling slyly at her. Daenerys looks down at herself and frowns at the sight. What a mess. She does not say anything, she just keeps on washing the car as best as she can manage. Half of the filth from the car is now floating around inside of the soapy water, in the bucket.

"I can almost use the car door as a mirror now." He grins, secretly admiring how thorough she is cleaning his car. Daenerys bends down and starts cleaning the tires of the car. The soapy water immediately turned black once it begun to drip from the tires. The water hits Daenerys' feet. "Be careful, Dany. I do not want your dirty feet inside of the house!" Viserys says, looking at her dirty feet. Daenerys is just so happy that nobody is around to witness this. Her hands are now so dirty from touching the tires, and Viserys can hardly take it. There is just something special about women and old cars combined. Especially when the woman is Daenerys. Daenerys quickly wipes her dirty fingers on her bare stomach. Black smudges are visible on her delicate, porcelean skin now. Viserys has to hold his hand infront of his mouth, in order not to smirk too big. Daenerys sighs, "Brother, how long do I have to keep going?" She asks him, her arms are tired from all of the scrubbing and washing. Viserys looks down at her, her body is by his feet, "When I tell you to stop, you stop." He bluntly told her, looking at his car. It did look pretty clean now.

"Since you have done a very good job cleaning the car, you can stop now." Viserys told her, after Daenerys was done cleaning all of the tires. Her hands were no longer white, but black. Her cheek had a black smudge on it, since Daenerys had accidentally tried to touch her face with her hands. Her white bikini and stomach had black smudges all over. Usually, Viserys would had been annoyed if Daenerys got herself and her clothes filthy like that, but not today. Viserys enjoyed the sight. Her confusion, her half-nakedness and her filthy body was a perfect combination. Daenerys smiled at Viserys, "Thank you, Viserys." She said, looking at the soles of her feet. They were black as coal.

"You are not done here yet, sweet sister." His sharp words stopped Daenerys, who was about to go back inside of the house. She turned around, her lilac orbs were fixed on him, "I washed the car." She told him, raising an eyebrow at him. Viserys sighed, "You still have one more thing to do. You have to put in some windshieldwiper fluid in the car." He reminded her, crossing his arms over his broad chest. God, Daenerys had completely forgotten that. Daenerys looked at him, "I forgot. I am sorry." She told him, hoping he would not give her any more trouble for forgetting a part of her punishment.

Viserys gave her the bottle of windshieldwiper fluid, "Try not to ruin the car too much." He told her, stepping away from her. Daenerys had no clue what to do. She did know one thing: she had to open up the hood somehow. Sighing, she opened the car door and looked for the lever, which was connected to the hood. Viserys watched how she was struggling to find it, and he could not help but smile. Daenerys had no knowledge about cars.

Finally, Daenerys found the lever and pulled in it. The hood popped open, and she walked over to stand infront of the hood. Slowly, she bent down to try to figure out how to open the hood. Finally, she managed to get her fingers under the hood. She lifted the hood slowly, revealing the old engine. Daenerys sighed, everything looked very confusing. Seeing Daenerys opening the hood like that in bikini, made Viserys very excited. He found it to be very amusing for some reason. Daenerys bent over the dirty engine, trying to figure out where she should pour in the liquid. Viserys watched how she struggled to locate the correct hole. She touched different things in the engine. She looked at her grease-covered hands in disgust. 

The young man was starting to get slightly impatient with his little sister. "You little fool. Let me show you how to do it." Viserys rolled up his sleeve, growling as he approached her. He was quite angry now. Did he really have to show Daenerys how to do every single thing? Daenerys seemed quite shocked by his reaction, but she did not say anything. Viserys grabbed the bottle of windshieldwiper fluid, found the right hole and poured it inside of the container. Daenerys stood beside him and watched him doing it. She leaned against the engine bay, in order to see what was going on. She could feel the slightly warm metal of the engine bay rubbing against her bare stomach. She looked at the liquid making its way down in the car's engine. 

Suddenly, Viserys stopped pouring the liquid. He turned at look at her, "Try now." He brushed his palms together to remove any kind of dirt. Daenerys held the bottle in her hands, trying to remember what Viserys had just done. Slowly, she tried to pour the liquid just like he had done. However, the bottle was quite heavy so she accidentally spilled the fluid all over herself. Her half-naked body was now covered in windshieldwiper fluid and parts of the engine were, too. Viserys had fury in his eyes, "Stupid girl! You ruined my engine! Look at yourself, look at how much you have spilled! All of the fluid is now wasted!" He yelled at her, trying to find some rags. Daenerys stood completely still, the overwhelming smell of winshieldwiper fluid was all over her now.

Viserys began to wipe the fluid off of Daenerys' half-naked body with a few rags. He began to scrub hard on her exposed stomach, which made her yelp, "Viserys..." She said, leaning against the car as her brother kept wiping the liquid off of her body. She could feel his warm hands on her thighs and her stomach. It made the butterflies inside of her stomach flap their wings extra fast and hard. Viserys bent down, without saying a word. His silver-hair briefly brushed over her abdomen. He was mad at her. Because he had to show her everything and because she wasted so much windshieldwiper fluid. 

“I did not know it was even possible to spill everywhere." Viserys said bitterly, as he wiped her inner thighs and her bikini-bottoms with his rag. The liquid felt very weird on her body. It was cool and not warm. The feeling of Viserys scrubbing her delicate skin, with the rough rag caused Daenerys to bite her lip. Warmth began to spread, originating from her nether regions. Daenerys promised herself one thing: she would never sneak out again. Or, maybe she would, just to feel the dragon’s powerful wrath.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking, jealousy, punishment, nudity, incest, violence.
> 
> Again, if this is not your cup of tea, do not read it!

It was the monday after the big party, and Daenerys was not feeling well at all. It had taken a very long time for Daenerys to get completely clean, after Viserys' many, dirty punishments. Her stomach had been hurting all morning, since she was embarrassed and afraid to go back to school, because that meant she would have to face the people she had thrown up infront of, again. Viserys had been so incredibly furious with her, and he had not hestitated to punish her. Alot.

However, that was not the worst part of it all. Having to face the people Daenerys hoped she would never see again, was much worse. Sure, Viserys' harsh punishments had been very bad, indeed, but he was her brother so it was different. The people at her school were known for spreading rumors all of the time, and Daenerys did not need that right now. She just wanted to be left alone, letting the guilt and shame take over her body. Viserys had made sure, that Daenerys would not be able to forget about her mistakes. He had punished her both saturday and sunday. " _Sweet sister, be careful, you might throw up again."_ He would tease her, every single time she would sit down or do anything. Eventually, Daenerys had grown incredibly tired of Viserys teasing her about that one mistake she made. Viserys just loved to punish her and humiliate her, it seemed.

When Daenerys opened the door to the school, nothing was as she had expected it to be. People instantly looked at her, some even smiled at her, as she walked through the corridors of the school. "Hey, Dany! You are pretty cool!" She heard one of the boys say, as he walked by her. Daenerys had never talked to that boy before. Not once. Why did he talk to her as if he had known her for his entire life? _Dany_. Only Viserys used that nickname for her.

Confused, she looked around her. It almost seemed like people were... admiring her? Daenerys had never been the popular girl at school. Most of the time, she had been feeling invisible to all of the other students at school. So, when people finally noticed her and actually saw her, she could not help but smile back at them, and wave to all of the strangers looking admiringly at her. As she walked over to her locker, a familar voice startled her, "Hello, Daenerys." The young girl immediately shut the door to her locker, and glanced at the person standing beside her. It was Jon. The guy who had bought her drinks at the party, and the one who had been flirting with her, too. Daenerys cracked a small smile, "Hello, Jon. Goodmorning." She said to him, not really sure what else she was supposed to say. Jon was a few months older than Daenerys were, and Daenerys could feel it. Jon never spread any rumors. He was way more mature than any of the other students at Daenerys' school.

Jon ran a hand through his dark curls, "How are you holding up? I saw how you got sick at the party." Jon told her, giving her a sad smile. Daenerys' smile vanished. Anxiety washed over her, "Wait, you saw that?" She asked him, biting her lip. " _God, why did he have to see it?"_ Daenerys thought to herself, bitterly. Jon chuckled a bit, "I am pretty sure everybody saw it, Daenerys. Do not worry, though, we have all tried it." Jon tried to tell her, offering her a small smile. Daenerys sighed, "You are probably right. Thank you, Jon. I had a great night, though." The young girl smiled at Jon, clutching her math-books closer to her chest. "Do you have any plans after school today?" Jon asked her with a smile, leaning against the lockers. Daenerys could feel her heart pumping in her chest. Did Jon really want to spend time with her? Outside of school?

"No, I do not have any plans." She replied, staring into his dark eyes. Jon nodded his head, "Should we hang out after school? At your house?" Jon suggested. Daenerys did not want to tell Jon about Viserys and how he had reacted, when he had found out about Daenerys' drinking. Jon did not even know Viserys and Daenerys lived together and he did not know that Viserys was incredibly possessive, either. Viserys would probably not be home, so she nodded her head. Jon smiled at her, "Cool. I will meet you here after school." ________________________________

School was finally over for the day. Throughout the day, Daenerys had been incredibly popular amongst the other students. Apparently, it was very cool to be drunk at a party. Daenerys soaked in all of the positive attention she could get. She could be used to be the popular girl, indeed. "So, where is your house? Is it far from here?" Jon asked her, as the two of them walked away from the building of the school. Daenerys jerked her head towards him, shaking her head, "No. It is a ten minute walk from here." She replied softly, fixing her gaze on the ground. The sun was shining down on them as they walked. Jon looked at Daenerys' hair, smiling, "Your hair is so beautiful, when the sun's rays collides with it." Jon complimented her, grinning. Daenerys could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, a blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Daenerys was glad that Jon was not able to see it. "Thank you so much, Jon." She whispered, finally daring to look him in his eyes.

Jon walked closer to her, his heart fluttered whenever he looked at Daenerys. Somehow, Daenerys looked like an angel in the form of a human. Of course, he did not tell her that. Jon tried to break the slightly awkward silence, "So, your brother picked you up at the party?" He asked her, kicking a tiny rock with his shoe. Daenerys looked at Jon, nodding, "Yes. I called him, I felt incredibly tired all of a sudden." Daenerys said. It was half a lie. She had called Viserys, when she was incredibly drunk. She did not even call him on purpose. She was tired, though. "I saw him. He seems quite nice." Jon said, smiling. Daenerys let out a small sigh. " _You have no idea_." She thought to herself, biting her lip hard.

Finally, the two of them had arrived at Daenerys and Viserys' house. Slowly, Daenerys walked up on the porch and fished her keys out of her pocket. However, when she tried to unlock the door, it was already open. Anxiety pumped through her veins, as she put two and two together: Viserys was home. Jon walked up beside her, "Daenerys, are you alright?" He asked her, softly. The young woman nodded her head, "I am. Let us go inside." Daenerys said, opening the door. The moment she opened the door, she could hear Viserys cleaning up the dishes inside of the kitchen.

Daenerys and Jon exchanged a few glances, before they quickly took off their shoes and tip-toed towards the staircase. As they did so, they could both hear footsteps approaching them from behind, "Daenerys? Are you home already, sweet sister?" Viserys' _way-too-sweet_ tone of voice made Daenerys' blood run cold. Both Jon and Daenerys turned around. The silver-haired young man stood right behind them, with his arms crossed over his chest. Daenerys' mouth felt dry as she tried to say something. "Viserys, are you home? I thought you were studying?" Daenerys faked a small smile at him, hoping he would not freak out about her bringing home Jon. Viserys' eyes followed his sister, "It is my house, dear Dany. I have bought this house and I am the one who pays the bills here. If I want to be inside of my own house, I bloody will be." Viserys told her, in a passive-aggresive voice. The slightly older man had still not forgiven his sister, for all of the trouble she had caused that previous weekend.

Viserys' gaze turned rather cold, when his lilac eyes caught Jon. "Daenerys, who is this?" Viserys demanded bitterly, walking closer to the young man. It felt like Viserys was already judging Jon, just by looking at him. Viserys had always been incredibly judgemental, even towards his sister.

" _How could I be so stupid and ignorant? Of course Viserys would freak out about Jon. Viserys is Viserys."_ Daenerys sighed to herself. As she was about to introduce him, Jon held out his hand for Viserys to shake. Viserys looked down at Jon's outstretched hand, raising an eyebrow at him. After a moment of hestitation, Viserys firmly shook Jon's hand. "I am Jon. Jon Snow." The young man said, giving Viserys a small nod as he detached his hand from his. Viserys stared at Jon, putting his hands on his hips. "Jon? I have heard that name before..." Viserys muttered to himself, not removing his gaze from Jon, who was starting to get slightly jittery. Viserys was a very intimidating young man, and Jon could feel his piercing eyes on him all the time, as if Viserys were a hawk and he a mouse running on a field.

Daenerys eyed her older brother, "Viserys, what are you talking about?" Daenerys asked Viserys quietly, walking closer to him, cautiously. Viserys jerked his head towards his sister. A cruel smile appeared on his face, "Sweet sister, do you not remember Rhaegar, your other brother? He had a child named Aemon, or Jon." Viserys rolled his eyes at his little sister's stupidity and forgetfulness. Jon raised an eyebrow, "What? What are you implying?" He asked Viserys, crossing his arms over his chest. "You do not command me like that, Jon. Always speak politely." Viserys approached Jon. "I am not implying anything. I am merely reminding my forgetful sister about her late brother, Rhaegar." Viserys snapped at Jon, sighing. Jon did not say anything. The atmosphere inside of the hallway was incredibly tense, and Daenerys could not take it. "Viserys, please, do not talk nonsense like that." Daenerys begged her older brother, but she only recieved a harsh glare in return. "You do not tell me what to do, _sweet sister."_ Viserys put a hand on her shoulder, which startled Daenerys, even though she was used to her brother touching her. Jon foun himself unable to speak. Viserys turned his head towards Jon, not letting go of Daenerys' shoulder. Jon gulped, when he saw those lilac orbs looking into his dark eyes. He could not help but feel intimidated.

"Where is your father now?" Viserys asked Jon, this time his voice was low. Jon looked down, "He died in a car crash, when I was just a baby. I never got to know him." Jon replied solemnly, looking at Daenerys. Her eyes were full of sympathy, whilst Viserys had an odd glimmer in his eyes. "And how old are you now?" Viserys questioned, a smirk dancing on his lips. It surely felt like Viserys were in the middle of interrogating Jon. Jon sighed, "I am seven months older than Daenerys." He replied, looking down at his feet. Viserys suddenly looked both amused and disgusted. Viserys had never gotten to seen Rhaegar's baby, since everything had been so chaotic when Jon had been born. Viserys could not believe that the young man standing before him was actually his nephew. The silver-haired, young man felt disgust rise in his throat, when he looked at Jon. He was supposed to be a part of the Targaryen family? He did not even possess the silver-hair hair nor the lilac eyes. He would not tell Jon about his true heritage just yet, though. That would not be amusing enough for Viserys.

"Where do you know Daenerys from?" Viserys asked Jon, still interrogating him. Jon looked at Viserys, "I know her from school. We got rather close at the party last weekend, however." Jon mumbled. Daenerys could feel the panic shoot right through her, when those words left Jon's mouth. Viserys' eyes widened. Was Jon the guy who had bought so many drinks for his little sister at the party? Viserys could feel the fury within him, making his blood boil. "How does it feel to get my sister so drunk she cannot stand up straight?" Viserys asked through gritted teeth. Jon was rather surprised and scared by Viserys' sudden reaction.

"Uh-uh, I feel guilty about it, Sir." He manged to stammer out, looking down at the floor. "Look at me, when I am talking to you!" Viserys roared at the young boy, whose legs were now shaking beneath him, threatening to betray him. "Viserys-" Daenerys tried to talk some sense into her brother, but he merely tightened his claw-like grip around her shoulder even more. Viserys' lilac eyes darkened, when he glared at his little sister. Daenerys could feel how her shoulder felt clammy and unpleasantly warm, underneath his slender hand. "Guilty? You feel guilty?" Viserys spat out the words, finally letting go of Daenerys, in order to get closer to Jon. Viserys stepped up on the staircase, "My sister could not stand up, when I picked her up! It is your fault!" Viserys roared at him, holding him by his collar in a tight grip. Daenerys hurried over to Jon and Viserys.

Suddenly, Viserys could feel a sharp pain going through his back. It felt like someone was hitting him. He let go of Jon, and saw Daenerys standing behind him. "Let. Him. Go!" Daenerys clenched her fists. Viserys grew even more furious at the sight of Daenerys standing like that before him. " _She will have to pay for that later on._ " Viserys thought to himself, smirking evilly on the inside. Daenerys could see how pissed off Viserys were, and she did not want to lie, it terrified her. Usually, Daenerys would never have dared to do such a thing towards her brother, but for some reason she could not help but do it anyway. "Get your hands off of me!" Viserys hissed at Daenerys, huffing at her. Daenerys could feel Viserys slapping away her hand, as she tried to touch him. Again, Jon was left speechless.

Viserys smiled at Jon like a mad-man, "You and Daenerys share the same blood." Jon furrowed both of his eyebrows at Viserys' odd statement. "I beg your pardon? What are you saying?" Jon asked, his voice trembling slightly. Viserys smiled slyly. Even though he did not want to have someone like Jon as his nephew, he enjoyed the scared facial expression on Jon's face. "You are quite brave, Jon. Just like your father used to be." Viserys mumbled. That was about the only thing Jon had gotten from Rhaegar. "Did you know my father? How?" Jon asked in disbelief, turning to face Daenerys. She looked as confused as Jon did. Viserys put his hands on his hips, "Oh, indeed. I knew your father very well. Or should I say, I knew my brother very well." Jon's jaw dropped, when he heard those words. "W-what? No, that cannot be possible!" Jon protested, his dark eyes looked wild. Viserys nodded his head, enjoying how confused both Jon and Daenerys were. "It is true. You are my nephew, Jon." Viserys said, in a disappointed tone of voice. He had expected his nephew to have better manners than the ones Jon possessed. Jon could not believe what he had just been told. Infact, he refused to believe it. "No, you are lying!" Jon tried, but Viserys just chuckled darkly, "Do not test me, Jon. Get out of my house!" Viserys told him, harshly. Daenerys could see how her brother was scaring away Jon, right before her eyes.

Jon looked briefly at Daenerys, before he walked down the stairs, feeling Viserys' gaze following him intensely as he did so. Viserys smiled as Jon approached the frontdoor in a fast pace. The young woman had never seen Jon walking so fast before. Daenerys ran over to him, "Please don't go, Jon." She begged him, but Jon did not say anything. Before he exited the house, Jon sighed and said "I am sorry, Daenerys." Daenerys saw how the door opened and closed. Viserys and Daenerys were now all by themselves. Viserys turned his head towards Daenerys. He smirked evilly at his sister, as he approached her. "Your actions will have consequences, _sweet sister._ " Viserys circled around her. Daenerys gulped, feeling her brother's tension hanging in the air. "You have caused lots of trouble again, Daenerys. You told me not to talk nonsense. I never talk nonsense, do you hear me?" Viserys raised his voice slightly at his sister, making her shiver slightly. Daenerys quickly nodded, "Y-yes, I understand, Viserys." Daenerys whispered, watching how Viserys circled around her like a shark.

Suddenly, Viserys stopped infront of her, "I am afraid I must punish you again. You need some discipline. You brought a boy home. Not just any boy, but the fucking boy, who bought you drinks at the party. Then, you had the audacity to try to defend him and in the process, you hit me. Multiple times. You told me not to talk nonsense." Viserys spat out the words in her face, rolling his eyes at her. When Daenerys heard the word _punish_ again, she could not help but feel a tad excited. Being punished by her brother, was actually not so bad. Infact, the young woman actually kind of liked it. Even though she knew she shouldn't like it. She secretly enjoyed whenever Viserys undressed and punished her. If she had to choose between Jon and Viserys, she would choose Viserys for sure. In reality, she did not really have a crush on Jon, but she had a huge crush on Viserys.

Daenerys felt so small and so weak as he stared down at her. Viserys put two fingers under Daenerys' chin, to make her look at him, "Look me in the eyes, Daenerys." Viserys let out a low growl at her, his lilac eyes were still dark. Daenerys gulped, "I am sorry, Viserys." She told him solemnly. Viserys eyed her, his dark eyes met her light ones, "You are sorry? That is not enough, dear Dany." Viserys taunted, holding a tight grip around her waist. Daenerys shivered, "Viserys..." She let out a whimper, feeling his hands around her waist. Slowly, Viserys began to remove her sweater, revealing her black lace bra. Instinctively, Daenerys put both of her hands over her breasts, gasping softly. Viserys gently removed her hands from her bra, "Do not cover anything up, Daenerys. I have seen it all." He roared. His slender fingers began to unbutton the back of her skirt, letting it slide down her pale legs. The young girl could feel her whole body vibrating, with excitement and fright. Daenerys felt so naked infront of him, even though she still wore her underwear and bra. Daenerys did not bother trying to cover up her half-naked body, knowing Viserys would remove her hands. Before she knew it, her sweater and her skirt had turned into one big puddle of fabric at her feet. 

Viserys looked her up and down, studying her body closer. Daenerys shivered, when she felt her brother's slender fingers tracing her bare collarbone. In a rather rough manner, Viserys unclasped Daenerys' lace bra, and removed it from her body. After that, he removed her underwear, in one swift movement, sliding it down her legs. Daenerys had to fight the strong urge to cover herself up. Aa usual, Viserys looked her up and down, staring at the bare body standing before him. Daenerys bit her lip, "I have been very bad..." She began, looking timidly at him. Viserys' gaze caught hers, "Yes, you have, Dany. You have been very bad." Viserys nodded his head. He sat down on a nearby chair, and patted firmly on his lap, "Place yourself on my lap, sweet sister. You know just how this goes, I am sure." Viserys told her, merely waiting for the young girl to obey his orders. Daenerys hestitated a bit, before she approached Viserys, who was sitting on one of the hard wooden chairs. Slowly, Daenerys laid down on his lap, with her bare backside turned towards him. She could feel the rough fabric of Viserys' skinny jeans rubbing against the sensitive skin of her exposed sex. The sensation made her feel excited and slightly terrified.

A cold breeze hit her bare back, as she laid there, waiting for the smacking to take place. She could feel the presence of her brother's warm hand, as he placed it just above her arse. Loud, unpleasant smacking sounds soon broke the silence. Daenerys' frequent whimpers escaped her mouth, no matter how hard she tried to keep them at bay. Viserys leaned closer to her naked body, "My sweet, foolish sister. Did you really think I would not punish you? Did you think I was going to spare you? No, definietly not." Viserys whispered harshly, the feeling of power shot through his veins. Daenerys shook her head, feeling her bare breasts rubbing against his skinny jeans in the process, "N-no, I did not think about that, Viserys." Daenerys choked out, the stinging sensation of his flat palm hitting her arse lingered. Viserys placed both of his hands on Daenerys' already sore backside, "Then, tell me, sweet sister, what _did_ you think about?" He questioned, his voice suddenly sounded incredibly deep. The girl did not really know how to answer his question. On the one hand, she wanted to feel the wrath of the dragon. However, on the other hand, she was feeling intimidated and scared already. Her brother could, without a doubt, be very scary.

Daenerys smirked to herself, knowing Viserys would not be able to see it, "I-i thought about Jon, dear brother." Daenerys lied, wanting to test him. Immediately, she recieved another slap, "Why on Earth would you think about a small boy like him? He is nothing, Daenerys. Nothing but a disgrace." Viserys growled, slapping her arse, until he could see his own, red handprint staining her pale skin. Daenerys whimpered, "Because... Because Jon flirted with me at the party..." That was only half a lie, but she wanted to see how far her brother would go. The young man could feel the godawful feeling of jealousy inside of his heart and mind. "He did what?!" Viserys roared, clenching his fists. "I better smack you. I will give you a smack, for all of the mistakes you have made today, Daenerys." Viserys spoke in a cold tone of voice. Daenerys already felt slightly humiliated, knowing her brother could see _everything_.

"You invited that boy into our house. _My_ house." Viserys smacked her. It was not the hardest smack Daenerys had ever felt, nor the lightest. Daenerys shut her eyes, sighing. "You had the audacity to protect and defend him." This time, the smack felt harder and rougher. Daenerys tightened her grip around the legs of the chair. "You attacked me. You hit me." Viserys smacked her even harder this time, and he had no regrets for doing so. Daenerys moved in his lap due to the hard smack, her bare skin rubbed against his jeans. "You told me not to talk nonsense." Daenerys had never in her entire life felt a more painful smack than the one she had just recieved. It truly felt like her whole body was on fire. Viserys’ hands slowly traced her nakedness, feeling all of her soft curves as he did so. 

Her incredibly sensitive navel touched his slightly hardened manhood, as her body moved around due to the painful smack. Daenerys let out a gasp, her navel had always been one of her most sensitive spots. Viserys knew that, so when he saw the odd expression on his little sister's face, he smirked evilly and turned around Daenerys' body. Daenerys was now completely exposed before him, and she could do nothing to hide herself. In a way, she felt so humiliated. It felt like his lilac eyes humiliated her, in a way she could not explain. Slowly, Viserys' hands travelled down her bare stomach, stopping at her navel. The girl let out a gasp, feeling his fingers teasing her sensitive spot. Her whole body jerked and vibrated, "Viserys, stop!" She said, a mixture of lust and anger occupied her mind. Of course Viserys knew all of her weak spots, and of course he would include them in his punishment. Viserys smiled slyly at her, his free hand squeezed her nipple.

"I am teaching you some discipline, dear Dany." He whispered teasingly, his slender fingers played with her navel. Daenerys arched her back, biting her lip in order not to moan. His fingers kept teasing her lower stomach and her navel, which almost put Daenerys into a state of madness. Viserys looked down at her nakedness, intensely.

“Viserys..." Daenerys whimpered, panting softly. She could feel sparks of excitement and pain filling up each of her veins. She wanted him to stop touching her, but at the same time she wanted him to keep going. Viserys smirked down at her, "Now, now, punishment is not meant to be enjoyable." Viserys' hand ran over her abdomen, the other hand was pinching her nipple very hard. "Tell me, Dany, who are you thinking about now? Is it still that boy?" Viserys whispered, pinching her nipple harder. Daenerys shook her head, "No. I am thinking about you..." She said, her voice hoarse.

The silver-haired man looked down at Daenerys, a grin spread across his face. When Daenerys felt more brave, she leaned closer to Viserys, still feeling his warm hands on her nipple and her navel, “ _It seems like I have seen the wrath of the dragon._ ”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking with belt, punishment, nudity, slight humiliation and incest.

Ever since Daenerys had started gaining more popularity at school, she had been thinking about changing her entire style. Jon had only spoken to her a few times at school, since the rather unfortunate incident had taken place. So, he would not care about her changing her entire style. Well, atleast she did not think he would care. It was obvious that Viserys had frightened the young man very much. Daenerys did not blame him, Viserys could be bloody terrifying.

Daenerys had always been known as the unpopular girl, who had been an outcast for her entire life. Now, she finally saw an oppurtunity to change all of that. She could change her appearance, and then, perhaps, people would want to talk to her. Perhaps, she would act like a brat too. Many of te popular girls at her school acted like brats, so maybe she should change her personality. Daenerys thought about how Viserys would punish her, if she acted like a brat towards him. He would hate her for it, definietly. It would make his life so much more difficult. Yet, Daenerys could not get the thought out of her head. In some ways, it seemed like a genuis plan.

She had already become slightly popular at school, after people had watched how she had behaved at the party a few weekends ago. Even though she knew she should not have attented the party, she is happy she did it anyway. Viserys just didn't understand why she was so happy about it, since she got punished so badly for it. Daenerys had loved all of the positive attention she had recieved after the party, so it had definietly been worth it. Also, she could not deny it, she loved when she woke the dragon and Viserys punished her for it. She knew it was not normal, but she did not care.

Daenerys stood inside of her room, looking very flustered. She had been trying to find some cool clothes to wear at school, but she could not find anything. She wanted to wear some _badass-kind-of-clothes_. If she wore something like that, people would immediately notice her and give her some more attention. She could finally stand out in a good way. She also had the urge to wear something, which she knew Viserys would never approve of. The mere thought made her bite her lip in excitement. She could imagine how he would react, once he found out about it. Daenerys had always wanted to try on different outfits, but she had always been too scared to do it. She had been scared of Viserys' reaction to her wearing a scandalous outfit. Daenerys did not even dare to think about how her brother would punish her, if she wore a scandalous outfit AND acted like a brat towards him at the same time. She would be in so much trouble, indeed. It felt as if she was about to do something incredibly dangerous, and Daenerys loved it. Viserys' reaction and temper could be potentially dangerous, Daenerys knew that. The young girl had woken the dragon many times throughout her childhood, accidentally. When she was younger, she used to be scared of Viserys' violent tantrums but now she found them amusing in an odd way.

Daenerys bit her lip as she looked through her slightly messy drawer, which was filled to the brim with clothes. She looked for something short and sexy. Something very... _inappropriate_. The young girl sighed, looking down at all of the long jeans and sweaters. Did she not own any short skirts or crop tops? Daenerys ran a hand through her long hair, feeling slightly desperate now. Why couldn't her life just be easy for once? She just wanted to be popular and recieve all of the positive attention, which so many of her peers had recieved for years at her school. Now it was finally her turn to shine.

Daenerys rummaged angrily trough her drawer, until she found a short, black skirt. Smirking to herself, she held it up infront of her. It was so short, it would probably only reach the middle of her thighs, once she put it on. It was inappropriate, and scandalous. It was perfect. As she digged further inside of her drawer, she found an old, short crop top. The thin, black fabric would go amazing with the black skirt. Slowly, Daenerys unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. She then removed her thick sweater from her body. She was now wearing nothing but her underwear and her bra. Daenerys could feel the slightly cold wind from the window, hitting her bare skin as she stood infront of her drawer. Daenerys shivered and gooseflesh appeared on her body. Was she really going to do this?

Sighing, she put on the skirt and the crop top. She stood infront of the full lenght mirror, excited to see the result of her new-found style. Daenerys could hardly recognize herself anymore. She had never worn anything this short, and she had never shown off that much skin before. Viserys had never allowed her to do such a thing. He had always told her it was improper to dress like that. " _Do not dress like that, Daenerys. As long as you live under my roof, you should not be wearing clothes like that._ " He had often told her, whenever they had been out shopping together and Daenerys had pointed at some fancy clothes. She had always listened to her brother, since she did not want to upset him or wake the dragon.

Her stomach was completely bare, along with her legs and arms. Then, she remembered Viserys' leatherjacket. It would make her outfit look even better, if she put on his leatherjacket over her outfit. Then, her arms would be slightly covered up too, so she would not feel so cold if she chose to wear the jacket. After she had gained enough courage, she decided to walk inside of Viserys' room to try and steal his jacket. She knew Viserys was sitting inside of the livingroom, so she hoped he would not be able to hear her walking inside of his room. If her brother happened to notice what she was about to do, she would be in alot of trouble. The consequences would be severe, she knew that. She knew what she was about to do was full of risks. However, the risks excited her. If he caught her rummaging through his stuff whilst wearing the skirt and the crop top, he would freak out.

Slowly, Daenerys tip-toed outside of her room, hoping the door wouldn't creak too loudly. Daenerys bit her lip, she felt so exposed. She was practically not wearing anything, and she was on her way to her brother's room to steal something. She took a deep breath, walking towards Viserys' room. She could hear the TV in the livingroom, which indicated that Viserys was watching TV. Hopefully, the TV would cover up all of the noises she was making. Daenerys could feel her heart pumping rapidly in her chest. Daenerys walked down the dark hallway, smiling when she finally reached the end of it. Viserys' room was now right infront of her. Gingerly, she stretched out her arm to open the door as quietly as possible. Daenerys smiled to herself, once she stood inside of Viserys' room. Everything looked so neat and clean inside of his room. He was very good at keeping things clean, that was for sure.

Daenerys closed the door behind her and began to look for his black leatherjacket. It should be pretty easy to find, since he kept his room so clean. Hopefully, she would not have to stay inside of his room for long. However, finding the jacket seemed to be alot harder than she had first expected it to be. Sighing, Daenerys began to rummage through his drawers. "God, where is that jacket? Where have you put it, Viserys?" She mumbled to herself, trying her best not to mess anything up. She did not want him to know that she had been sneaking inside of his room, without his permission. After the young girl had been looking through all of his drawers and his closet, she finally located the jacket. It hung on a rag behind the door. Daenerys felt foolish for not looking behind the door. Smirking, she fetched the jacket and put it on. The thickn leather rubbed against her bare arms, the smell of Viserys clung to the jacket. Daenerys inhaled the lovely, slightly comforting smell of her brother. She had always found his smell oddly comforting, which was weird given how intimidating he truly was.

Daenerys looked at herself in her mirror, satisfied. Her outfit was now perfect, and now she had to go to school. She wanted to show the new Daenerys to everyone. Cautiously, Daenerys made her way out of her brother's room, hurrying back inside of her own room. Daenerys looked herself in the mirror one more time, debating whether she should do this or not. As long as she was being careful and cautious, she would be alright, she figured. The Targaryen girl took a deep breath as she opened her window. She had only climbed down from her window once, and that was when she had snuck out to go to the party. Daenerys was not very fond of heights, so for a moment she began to doubt her own plan, looking down at the lawn beneath her window. There was a long way down, and Daenerys could feel the lump in her throat growing bigger and bigger. Before she got outside of her window, she put on some high heels, just to make her outfit look even better.

Finally, she placed one leg on the roof, her heart pounding in her chest. If she was very unfortunate, she could die if she fell down. With another shaky leg, she stood on the roof, feeling the breeze hitting her face as she looked down. " _Do not fall. Do not fall. Do-"_ Daenerys' loud thoughts were interrupted by a furious voice, "Daenerys Targaryen! What the fuck do you think you are doing?! Get down instantly!" It was Viserys. " _Fuck_." Daenerys thought to herself, biting her lip. She looked down at saw her furious brother standing on the lawn, his arms crossed over his chest. "Vis-" The young man cut her off, "Do not say anything, Daenerys! Get down!" Viserys yelled, looking her up and down as she stood on the roof. Suddenly, Daenerys lost her balance and she felt slightly dizzy. She could not longer stand up straight and after awhile, she could feel herself falling down.

Before she knew it, her body was on the ground, and a painful sensation shot through her entire body. "Daenerys! What the fuck are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" It was Viserys. Soon enough, she could see him standing beside her, looking down at her. He had a certain darkness in his eyes. His lilac eyes looked her up and down, and Daenerys could see how the fury grew rapidly in his eyes. Daenerys' ankles hurt so much, she was almost certain the bones were broken.

"What the fuck are you wearing?! You are dressing like a whore!" Viserys grabbed her by her arm and yanked her up, harshly. Daenerys moaned in pain, "Viserys, I am sorry..." She said, feeling embarrassed as she sat half naked infront of him. Viserys tightened his grip around her arm, "You were trying to sneak out again, weren't you?!" He hissed at her, his free hand touching all of her exposed skin. The sensation of his hands touching her body made her feel excited and terrified. "Were you going to go out dressed like that? In public?" Viserys said through gritted teeth. Daenerys felt both terrified and excited. She wondered what would happen if she acted like a brat towards him. "Yes, I was going to go out in public dressed like this. What did you expect?" She asked him in a quiet voice, knowing this could get dangerous. Viserys stared at her, "Excuse me, Daenerys, what are you saying?!" The young man roared at her, glancing at the leatherjacket. Viserys ran a hand over the leather, "Isn't that my jacket?" Viserys asked in a passive-aggressive tone, his gaze intensified. Daenerys gulped, she could feel how her brother was the one in control here, "Yes, it is your jacket." She whispered, her voice cracking a bit. The cold and slightly wet grass stained her bare lower back, sending chills down her spine. "And how did you get that?" Viserys whispered in a dangerously low voice. Daenerys looked down, "I went inside of your room." She replied in a low, slightly ashamed tone. When Viserys heard those words escaping her mouth, he tightened her grip around her. He yanked her up and dragged her towards the front-door. "Ow!" Daenerys cried out, feeling her ankles twisting as he dragged her along with him, in a harsh manner. Viserys did not even notice his sister being in any kind of pain, he just stared at her, with cold eyes.

"That was the last straw, Daenerys! You tried to sneak out, you dressed yourself up like a whore, you snuck into my room and stole my jacket." Viserys growled, ripping the jacket off of her body. Daenerys was rather shocked, by his sudden and rather violent action. "There will be consequences, Daenerys." Viserys shook his head as he pushed her inside of the house. Daenerys could feel her whole body shivering at Viserys' hands holding a firm grip around her now bare arm. Viserys closed the door behind them, and sighed. He let go of his sister's arm, looking down at her ankles. One of her ankles were bruised and slightly swollen. "You see, Dany? This is what happens when you try to do something behind my back..." Viserys growled, moving closer to her. Daenerys glanced down at her ankles too, "Brother, I don't know what I can say to make this alright." She told him in all honesty, offering him a small, shy smile. Viserys did not return her smile at all. Quite the opposite, actually.

Viserys clenched his jaw, feeling the anger rise inside of his chest. Why did his sister love to test him this way? "Make it alright? Daenerys, you have snuck out once and now I caught you trying to do it, again! Not only did you try to sneak out, but you had to wear... _that_ kind of clothing, which I would not even call clothes." He hissed at her in a low, deep voice. "You can't just make this alright, Daenerys. No, you have to learn from your mistakes." Viserys stated, mostly to himself. Daenerys could feel her hands turning clammy, once his words had been processed inside of her mind. Would he punish her for this?

The young man began to think of a fitting punishment for his disobedient sister. He put his hand over his mouth, thinking as he paced the hallway they were standing inside of. Every part of Daenerys' body hurt, and she could not stand up straight for much longer. She could feel her legs shaking beneath her body, and she immediately needed to support herself against something, in order not to fall. Quickly, she bent down and removed her high heels. Relief washed over her, once she had removed her tight shoes from her feet. Viserys rolled his eyes at her, "I am glad you removed those shoes. Now I don't have to do it." Viserys mumbled as he wrinkled his nose, looking down at the slightly dirty heels of the shoes lying on the floor. Daenerys nodded her head slowly, "They were starting to hurt my feet." She mumbled, resting her hands on her bare hips. She knew her reply had been a tad sassy. Maybe too sassy for Viserys' liking.

Viserys gave her a sharp glance, "Watch your tongue, little sister. Do not talk back to me like that." Without any warning, the eldest Targaryen wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly. It felt like Viserys was a python, in the form of a human, wrapping itself around her bare neck. Daenerys' breath hitched when she felt his hands tickling her bare stomach, "You need to be punished again, dearest sister. When will you learn?" Viserys murmured in her ear, his breath tickled her ear canal. Daenerys shivered and looked at him, "Probably never." She whispered confidently, secretly loving their odd bonding moments. Daenerys was well-aware that this was not a normal way to bond with your siblings. However, neither of them were normal so why should their actions be normal? "Never? You will never learn?" Viserys questioned in disbelief, his slender fingers played with the strap of her black bra. The young woman bit down on her lip, hard. A mixture of pain and pleasure shot through her at an incredibly fast pace. The almost unbearable pain from her ankle and the pleasure from Viserys' delicious touch. The young man leaned closer to his sister, placing his mouth as close to her ear as possible, "You decided to dress like a whore... Now you must be treated like one, sweet sister." Viserys' voice had turned husky within a few moments, and Daenerys could feel the wetness between her legs appear yet again. Her underwear and her small skirt helped Daenerys keeping her wetness a secret for Viserys. Atleast for a while.

"What are you going to do? How are you going to punish me, Viserys?" Daenerys could hear her own voice cracking slightly as she spoke those words. The silver-haired man tipped his head, his sharp bone-structure looked even sharper now. "My, aren't you asking many qurstions today, Dany?" He taunted, circling around her body. Daenerys could feel herself gulp, when her brother stopped before her.

Slowly, he pulled the crop top over her head, looking at it in slight disgust as he did so. Then, he unclasped her bra. Daenerys could feel the sensitivity of her nipples, as they collided with the air inside of the hallway, which they were standing inside of. Viserys looked at her pale breasts, amused. Softly, he ran over her nipple with his thumb, smirking as he felt Daenerys move beneath his hand. The young girl shivered as a response to his intense touch. Viserys bent down and slid the scandalously short skirt down Daenerys' legs, growling slightly, "You were about to go out in public... dressed like this." Viserys repeated to himself, shaking his head. Viserys held the skirt in his hands, studying it closer, "Inappropriate clothing. I am certain my _lovely_ nephew _Jon_ would appreciate you wearing this, being the primitive being he is." Viserys roared, his words were coated with a thick layer of sarcasm and jealous. He felt so much hatred towards Jon already. Daenerys could feel herself blushing slightly, as her brother mentioned Jon. Daenerys did not say anything. God, Viserys enjoyed to humiliate and embarrass his sister.

The young man held the skirt up infront of Daenerys' face, teasingly, "But he will not see you like this." Viserys rasped, throwing the skirt down on the floor. Timidly, Daenerys looked him in his eyes. Lilac eyes looking at lilac eyes. Viserys was indeed disappointed in her, and Daenerys tried her best to fight the strong urge she had, to tease Viserys even more and wake the dragon. She wanted to act like a complete brat, just to see what would happen. She knew she was playing with fire, but it did not bother her. Not in the slightest.

Daenerys could feel her panties sliding down her pale legs. She could feel her brother's hand brushing against her leg at the same time. She was now completely bare, completely exposed. He was forcing her naked, and Daenerys' abdomen felt as if it was on fire. She let out a small whimper. Viserys' eyes followed her body's every move, which caused gooseflesh to appear on her arms. He caressed her bare waist, in a very gentle manner. Almost too gentle.

"Since you wished to dress like a whore, I am going to punish you like one." He chuckled darkly, as if he had just spoken the most natural sentence in the world. For a moment, those words made Daenerys' blood run cold and her heart seemed to stop for a moment. What could he possibly mean by that? Behind her, she could hear the sound of a leather belt being loosened. Daenerys could feel some hard leather brushing over her already sore backside.

"Get down on all fours, my dear whore of a sister." Viserys sneered, giving her a small kick with his boot. The feeling of his rough boot hiting her delicate behind, made her smirk, secretly. She let out a small whimper, his kick stung her skin pretty badly. Daenerys fell to her knees and supported herself by putting her arms down on the ground. The coldness of the floor hurt her knees pretty badly, and they began to shake slightly. Coldness, fright and excitement made the rest of her body shake. "You can't hide anything from me now, sweet sister." Viserys whispered hoarsely in her ear, his hand traced her inner thigh. However, when he did that, he could feel something wet trickling down his sister's leg. He dipped his finger in it, and saw it was her wetness. His hand traced her warm wetness, "Someone is leaking." He whispered in a slight judgemental tone, wiping her juices off on his black skinny jeans. The transparent fluid had now turned into a medium sized stain on his skinny jeans.

Daenerys bit her lip, she was completely bare. The skirt and her underwear no longer protected her, Viserys would be able to see everything and she would not be able to hide it from him. Daenerys gulped and waited for what was going to happen next. Her ankle still hurt as she was resting her whole weight on her already sore knees. She could hear Viserys holding the belt in his hand. "You have made me very mad and disappointed, Daenerys." Viserys said, a growl escaped his mouth. Before she knew it, the stinging sensation of the leather belt hitting her bare lower back and bare backside, shot right through her. It hurt more than she expected it to, and she accidentally let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Viserys put one slender hand over her plump lips, "Do not scream, whore." Viserys whispered in a passive-aggressive tone. Daenerys nodded her head, "It hurts, Viserys." She let out a small whimper, crying at each smack, closing her lilac eyes. It did hurt, but it excited her. The excitement in her abdomen was still blooming. She awaited the next, painful smack. Viserys looked down at his sister's soft ass, which was now all red and slightly bruised due to all of the hard smacks with the rough leather belt. "Of course it hurts, foolish girl. I am slapping you with a leather belt. It is a part of your punishment for disobeying me, it is not meant to be enjoyable." Viserys said sternly. Daenerys panted slightly, "I do enjoy it..." She accidentally whispered. She had heard the words inside of her heard, but she had not expected herself to say them out loud. Viserys looked down at her, giving her a dirty look, "What was that? Are you enjoying this?" Viserys' voice was hoarse, and it made Daenerys' wetness drip down on the floor beneath her. Viserys' gaze caught the small puddle of her juices on the floor. He studied it closer, "You are enjoying this too much..." Seeing how much his sister enjoyed his rough treatment angered him. However, the wetness gave him a new opportunity to humiliate her. Slowly, his hand travelled up to touch her wet, private area. Her warmth submerged his hand, like a warm and wet hug.

Daenerys shivered, and squirmed, "Brother, what are you doing?" She asked, looking down at the floor. Viserys smirked, "All of the wetness is leaking out of you, Dany. You are staining everything." Viserys taunted, knowing how much Daenerys hated talking about humiliating things. She had always been very buttoned up about all of her problems, especially the awkward ones. Daenerys could feel a blush appear on her cheeks, "I am not." She simply said, hoping he would not talk more about it. "It would be a shame if Jon saw the puddle on the floor." Viserys teased, removing his hand from her private area. Daenerys looked down, her eyes darkening, "You would not do that, Viserys." She clenched her jaw, feeling sparks of anger inside of her. Viserys enjoyed this very much. He stroke her hair, "Oh, sweet Dany. You have no idea what I am capable of doing." He whispered, smacking her one more time with his belt. Daenerys whimpered, "Fuck, Viserys...I-i hate you sometimes." She spat, the stinging pain was unbearable. Her bare bottom was now even more red than before. "You little brat, you will regret saying that." He hissed in her ear, kissing her neck.

"Your ass is so red, Dany. As red as crimson blood." He whispered in an oddly seductive voice. Daenerys gulped, "Is it?" Had her brother really hit her that hard? Daenerys could not believe it. Viserys saw her panties, which he himself had thrown down on the floor. They had a huge, wet spot in the middle of them. He picked them up, "Perhaps our neighbors should see what a whore you truly are, sweet Dany." He licked his lips, the fear in Daenerys' eyes grew. It would be so humiliating for her. All of her neighbors would see her panties, and the wet spot in them, if Viserys did that. Daenerys took a deep breath, “Do not do that!” She raised her voice slightly at him, feeling incredibly pissed at how he wished to humiliate her all of the time.

As Viserys held up her panties like that, she reminded of an incident that happened a few years ago: One morning, Daenerys had started her period in her bed. The blood had stained absolutely everything inside of her bed. Her white nightgown and her white underwear were soaked in the crimson blood, too. She was totally unprepared for it, so she ran inside of Viserys’ room to ask for his help. However, when she did that and told him exactly what had happened, he begun to laugh mockingly at her. He had also gotten slightly mad at her for staining so many things with her blood at once. Once he was done laughing, he asked her if she was feeling alright. Eventually, he ended up helping her. When he first saw her white panties with the huge bloodstain in them, he stared at them. It had been an incredibly humiliating moment for Daenerys, and she still vividly remembered what had happened back then. Ever since then, she had been kind of scared to talk to her brother about her “personal and slightly embarrassing” issues. Even though she knew he had gotten older, and he had told her multiple times that she could talk to him if she needed anything.

Viserys stared at Daenerys and then at her panties. He then put them down on the floor, again. “You are right, Daenerys. I have a better idea.” He murmured, putting his belt down on the small table which stood in the hallway. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly scared. Viserys was very unpredictable, si she had no idea what he was about to do to her. Viserys disappeared inside of the kitchen for a few moments, and when he came back, he held something in his slender hands. He threw something at his naked sister. It felt like some kind of cloth, as it hit her naked skin. Daenerys looked at it, curiously. It was an apron. The young girl gave Viserys an odd and confused glare. It seemed like he was reading her mind, “You are going to cook for me, sweet sister. Wearing nothing but this apron.” He told her, licking his thin lips. Daenerys tugged a strand of her long silver-hair behind her ear, her heart was pounding in her chest, as she held the red apron up infront of her naked body.

“ _This part of the punishment might not be that humiliating for you... Or, maybe it will.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Take care and stay safe!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Incest, punishment, humiliation, possessive behavior, public nudity and nudity.

Daenerys stared at the red apron she was holding infront of her naked body. Her rather innocent and confused lilac eyes widened when she got to study the red, rough fabric closer. Daenerys ran her pale, slender hand over the fabric, still making sure it covered up her body as she held it infront of her. Suddenly, she could feel the redness of a blush appear on both of her cheeks, especially when the thought of wearing it infront of Viserys crossed her mind. She tried to imagine what his facial expression would be like, if he saw her wearing nothing but the red apron. Would he be shocked? Would he like it? Would he hate it? Heck, would he love it? Daenerys' head was filled with questions and zero answers. 

She could imagine just how uncomfortable te apron would feel on her very naked body. Was she really going to wear this? While cooking? While cooking for Viserys? And exactly what did Viserys mean by the words " _This part of the punishment might not be that humiliating for you... Or, maybe it will._ " Daenerys had no idea what his words had meant, and she was not even sure if she wanted to know the answer. She could feel how the fabric of the apron collided with her bare body, as the wind from the open window almost made it cling to her body. She shivered at the odd sensation, and looked down at the floor, feeling the shame washing over her like a great wave. The young girl bit down on her lip, hard. She knew she was going to recieve more punishment than she had already recieved. 

Viserys was standing before her, smiling amusedly at her clear discomfort. "What is the matter, sweet sister? Don't you want to cook something for me?" Viserys questioned, a fake frown appeared on his face as he walked closer to her. Daenerys sighed as her eyes met his, "Of course I will cook for you, Viserys." She had to swallow the huge lump in her throat, before she could even form that sentence at all. Her hands were shaking, but not because of fright. No, it was something else. It almost felt like... Excitement?

She could feel Viserys putting a bare, slightly cold hand on her bare back. He began to rub her back in some soft circles, "My sweet sister. You still have so much to learn..." The young man muttered, letting out a small sigh. Daenerys merely nodded her head, not wanting to upset her brother in any way, by disagreeing with him or asking him what exactly she needed to learn. Viserys stood beside her like that for a while, before looking down at her, a sly smile spreading across his narrow and bony face, "I am pleased to hear that, Daenerys. I am _hungry_." Viserys whispered the last word, his voice was coated in a thick layer of need and excitement. The need of being in charge of Daenerys and the excitement for what was about to happen.

Slowly, with shaky hands, she put the apron over her head, leaving her bare body visible to Viserys for a few moments. Of course, Viserys looked at her intensely once she lifted the apron away from her body. Viserys held a hand infront of his mouth, so his sister would not notice his developing smirk. Daenerys tied her apron on her back, and rested her hands on the front of the apron. 

Daenerys cringed at the godawful sensation of the rough fabric rubbing against her bare nipples. It felt like her nipples were on fire, and she could not find a way to get the rubbing to stop. It felt odd on her body. She could feel how the apron rubbed against the delicate skin of her abdomen, too. It was so unconfortable for her to wear, but she refused to show Viserys how truly uncomfortable she felt wearing it. Viserys removed his slender hand from his mouth, and secretly smirked, his eyes looking her up and down. The apron clung to his sister's body, and the mere sight and the knowledge of her not wearing anything else under the apron, made Viserys bite his lip. 

Daenerys turned around to face Viserys. She tried to look confident and brave, but in reality she felt a tad scared. "Brother, what do you want me to cook for you?" She asked him, hoping her voice would not betray her and crack too much. The silverhaired man stared into her lilac eyes, thinking about what he would want to eat. His hand travelled up the apron, tracing her bare legs. He could feel Daenerys tense up beneath his touch, she even let out a shaky shiver, as a response to his sudden and intimate touch. "Hmmm. Make me some bacon..." Viserys whispered, giving her bare thighs a firm squeeze, before moving his hand away. Daenerys' legs felt like they were vibrating. It even felt like they were about to collapse under her.

Giving him a nod, she slowly bent down to open one of the many kitchen cabinets. As she crouched down, Viserys could see her bare backside right infront of him. Her bare back looked so inviting and so innocent. The way the apron had been tied neatly around her body, made Viserys feel even more excited. She appeared to be so innocent, but Viserys knew she was far from an innocent girl.

Viserys did love to humiliate and surprise her, so without any warning, Viserys walked closer to where she was crouching down, and slapped her bare asscheeks. The feeling of his cold hands striking her warm cheeks shot right through the young girl. Daenerys jumped in her spot, which resulted in her falling to her knees, even though she was still crouching down. "Viserys!" She whimpered weakly, feeling the burning and stinging sensation spreading inside of both of her sore cheeks. It excited Viserys to see Daenerys like this: His, helpless and a bit scared. He loved being in charge, and Daenerys knew that. The sound of her rummaging through the entire, dark cabinet for a single pan, could be heard throughout the entire house. It was almost like an echo. It hurt Viserys' ears, though. "Daenerys, just find a bloody pan already. It is not that hard." Viserys muttered, getting slightly impatient already. The loud noises of pots and pans colliding with eachother inside of the messy cabinet, did certainly not make Viserys feel any less irritated. 

Daenerys finally managed to find a decent pan, "I apologize, Viserys. I won't make too much noise." She reassured him, placing the pan down on the stove. Viserys could not longer see her bare backside any more, since the girl was now standing up straight. However, he knew the humiliation was far from over for Daenerys. Whenever he looked at the small bow, which Daenerys had tied on her bare back, it made him want to rip off the entire apron off of her, leaving her completely exposed before the world.

Daenerys quickly opened the fridge and began to search for the packages of bacon. The cold air from the fridge made her shiver, and she wished she would be able to locate the bacon soon enough. When she finally found the bacon, she shut the door to the fridge. Viserys watched her every move, observing her like a hawk. The young girl cut up the package and turned on the stove. Soon enough, she could feel the heat from the stove hit her face, as she began to place the bacon strips on the hot surface. As soon as she did that, the grease of the bacon began to splatter alot. When Viserys heard all of the popping sounds coming from the stove, he immediately smirked evilly.

Slowly, without Daenerys hearing it, he crept up behind her as she was busy roasting the bacon. His slender fingers began to undo the bow of her apron. Daenery could feel his fingers hitting her bare back, and she shivered, arching her back. As soon as Daenerys could feel the apron leaving her body, she stopped what she was doing. She gasped and looked behind her. It was Viserys. Desperately, she tried to cover her modesty, but it was too late. She could feel Viserys lifting the apron off of her body, leaving her standing completely naked before the boiling-hot pan. " _I suppose this will be humiliating for you, after all."_ Viserys whispered in her ear, letting the apron fall down on the floor. Viserys loved to humiliate her, and this was the proof. Plus, this would hurt, too. If some of the hot grease splattered on her bare skin, it would burn. Daenerys glanced at Viserys, suddenly feeling incredibly small and innocent. "What did you do that for?" Daenerys asked in a low voice, covering her breasts with one arm. Viserys quickly removed her arm away from her breast, not giving her any chances to protect her modesty, "You have been a very bad girl, sweet sister. You must be punished." He murmured, stroking her cheek, looking down at the bacon on the boiling-hot pan. 

Daenerys began to pant, trying to get used to the very weird feeling of cooking completely naked infront of Viserys. She looked up at him, and she could feel how intimidating he truly was. His lilac eyes had darkened, and the amused smirk was still very visible on his face. He was enjoying this, and Daenerys knew it. The strong smell of roasted bacon filled Daenerys' nostrils and she shifted her focus from Viserys and down on the pan instead. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, violently. The young girl could feel Viserys' presence right behind her bare back, and it made her gulp. As she began to move the bacon around on the pan, she could feel her brother leaning closer to her ear.

" _The bacon looks delicious, Dany_." He whispered, smirking even more after he had finished his sentence. Daenerys could feel the number of butterflies increasing inside of her abdomen, and she could hardly stand up straight any longer. The heat from the stove hit her exposed abdomen as she stood so close to it, and Viserys' warm breath tickled her ear canal at the same time. Everything felt so odd, yet very sensual and... Hot. Daenerys bit down on her lip until it hurt. Knowing Viserys stood behind her naked frame like that, certainly created a havoc inside of her head. She could feel Viserys' strong arms wrapping themselves around her naked waist. The young girl shivered in response and let a small moan escape her plump lips.

When Viserys saw how his sister shivered, he tightened her grip around her waist, "Why are you shivering, sweet sister?" He asked, leaning even closer to her now. As he did so, he pushed her closer to the burning-hot stove and the pan. The unbearably hot air hit Daenerys in her face, as she tried to focus on what she was doing. When she looked down at the pan, she could feel the sweat on her forehead. It was getting so hot, and the young girl could barely take the heat any longer. It felt like she was in the middle of a wildfire, which she could not escape from. A wildfire which her brother had started. A wildfire, which her brother had no intentions of extinguishing anytime soon. It felt just like flames licking her cheeks and the rest of her body, leaving nothing behind but the burning sensation and the burn scars. Her bare abdomen felt like it was on fire too, and not just because of the stove. 

Daenerys could feel the grease from the bacon splatter on the bare, sensitive skin of her abdomen, as Viserys pushed her closer to the pan. Daenerys let out a small yelp, feeling the burning sensation of hot grease hitting her delicate skin. Gasping, she tried to wipe away the grease, desperate to make the burning sensation disappear. Feeling slightly scared, Daenerys' lilac eyes met Viserys' lilac eyes, "I-it is just the bacon, dearest brother. It is getting hot..." Daenerys whispered. It was half a lie, since she had shivered because of his touch, but it was getting unbearably hot at the stove. She knew she should not be lying to her brother, though. He would always find out the truth. Viserys let out a small growl, "Do not lie to me, sweet sister. I know it is not because of the heat. You shivered due to my touch." Viserys whispered in a low and deep voice, a dangerous smirk crept up on his face. It was just the kind of voice, which made the young girl's heart flutter. Daenerys could feel the heat in her cheeks and the rest of her body. "You are so awfully clumsy, aren't you, sweet sister?" Viserys let out a dark chuckle, nodding towards the now red skin of her abdomen. Daenerys looked down at herself, feeling both humiliated and angry. It was not her fault that the grease from the bacon splattered on her body. However, she did not want to anger her brother so she nodded her head, "I suppose I am clumsy, Viserys." She said, clenching her jaw tightly. It felt so weird to be completely bare infront of her brother, especially like this. She did not even bother trying to cover her modesty, she knew Viserys would make her uncover herself right away, so it would be useless.

Viserys pressed his body against her waist, the rough fabric of his skinny jeans rubbed against her bare legs. He began to rub his leg against hers, enjoying the way his sister reacted to his sudden actions. Daenerys let out a shaky gasp, tightening her grip around the handle of the pan, her knuckles turning white as she did so. "Brother? What-" Viserys interrupted his sister's shaky sentence, "I think my bacon is ready." Viserys said, smirking at Daenerys. His intense glare made the gooseflesh appear on both of her bare arms. After a while, Daenerys nodded her head. She turned off the stove, secretly feeling grateful that no more hot grease would splatter on her body. As soon as she turned off the stove, the heat become more bearable. It was not boiling hot any longer, and Daenerys cheered within herself.

Removing one hand away from her waist, Viserys traced her breast in a very sensual manner. Occasionally, he would pinch her nipple, just to make her feel some pain, too. He enjoyed how the smooth flesh of her bare breast slipped through his fingers, as he ran his slender fingers over her breast. It felt just like the finest silk. 

Daenerys gasped as he pinched her nipple, "Viserys..." She bit her lip, closing her lilac eyes. Viserys put a finger to her plump lips, "I need my food now, I am very _hungry_." Viserys whispered intensely, pinching her nipple one more time, before letting go of her naked frame. Finally, Daenerys managed to wiggle herself free of his grip. She quickly found a plate for the bacon, in one of the top-cabinets of the kitchen. Her hands were rather shaky as she put the food on the white porcelean playe, and she prayed to God that she would not drop anything on the floor. If she did drop something on the floor, she knew her punishment would be far from over. Viserys hovered over her, watching her every move. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to gasp again. He gave her a curious look, "You are not scared of me, sweet sister, are you?" He asked her in a playful tone of voice. Daenerys quickly shook her head, even though it was not entirely true. She would not say that she was scared of him, but she was definietly intimidated by him.

"I am not scared of you, Viserys." Daenerys replied confidently, or as confidently as possible, giving Viserys the plate full of bacon. It was safe to say that Viserys did not really believe his sister's words, but he chose not to say anything. The young man smiled as he took the plate in his hands. He brought his nose closer to the plate and soaked in the divine smell of the roasted bacon, "This smells delicious, Dany." Viserys murmured in a low tone. He walked over to the diningtable and sat down the plate on the table, before sitting down on one of the hard chairs. When Daenerys did not move, he rolled his eyes at her, before patting the chair next to him, "Come on, dear sister. Do not be shy." Daenerys walked over to him, stiffly. She had to fight the constant urge to cover up her body. It was like her mind was creating a war against her instincts, and she had no idea who would win the battle. She hoped dearly that her mind would win, since she knew it was no use to try to cover herself up, since Viserys would remove her arms away from the area she was trying to cover up. 

Slowly, Daenerys sat down on the chair next to her brother. The cold fabric of the hard chair hit Daenerys' already sore cheeks, the moment she sat down. She grimaced slightly at the sudden discomfort but did not say anything. The young girl looked over at Viserys, whose silverhair shone like pure silver as the light from the window behind him collided with his hair. Viserys' hand traced Daenerys' collarbone one more time, before reaching out to grab a piece of bacon. Daenerys could tell why he had made her sit naked beside him as punishment: to humiliate her. She was sitting beside him completely naked, with absolutely nothing to cover herself up with. Daenerys looked at Viserys as he brought the crispy piece of bacon up to his mouth. He put the entire piece inside of his mouth and began to chew. Somehow, Daenerys found him to be very sensual as he was sitting there. The way he ate reminded the young girl of how a hungry lion eats when it is starving. Viserys reminded her of a hungry lion, and it both made her feel excited and scared at the same time. 

Viserys smirked at her, as he jerked his head towards her, "This bacon is so good, Dany dearest. You have roasted it so well." He whispered, briefly looking down at her bare body. He could see how her bare, perky breasts almost hit the edge of the table, since she was leaning against it.

With his free hand, he traced the sore and red skin of her abdomen. Shivering in pain, she looked up at him, "Viserys, it hurts..." she whimpered gently, holding a hand on the sore area. Viserys shook his head, "You are so clumsy sometimes, Daenerys." Viserys murmured, touching her bare skin in a rough manner, with traces of gentleness, though. Daenerys' breath hitched, "Yes, I am." She whispered, feeling the cold table against her breasts. Viserys took another piece of bacon inside of his mouth, not removing his intense gaze away from his sister. Daenerys could hear how he chewed, and for some reason she felt incredibly intimidated by it. His hand was still resting on the red, irritated skin of her abdomen, "You did cook well, Dany. Despite you making a mess." Viserys complimented her, which was a very rare thing for him to do. He was almost always annoyed or cross with her, so he never really complimented her that often. However, when he did compliment her, she made sure to soak it all in and enjoy it. She looked up at him with big eyes, "Thank you so much, brother. I am awfully sorry about the mess." She mumbled, sighing a bit. The young girl could feel Viserys' eyes on her and her body all the time. She tried her best not to think too much about how truly humiliating it actually felt. Daenerys knew that her brother would be able to see _everything_ if he wanted. 

As Daenerys stuck out her hand to grab one of the glasses with water on the table, she dropped it on the floor. Her hand was so wet due to the sweat. The glass slipped out of her clammy hand, and it took a few moments for her to truly register what had just happened. The dangerously loud Bang resounded throughout the entire house. Daenerys was certain it could be heard throughout the entire neighborhood. Of course, Viserys immediately looked down at the shattered glass and the water covering the floor. The young man's breathing slowed down, and was replaced with multiple growling noises coming out of his mouth.

"Daenerys Targaryen! Do you know how much this floor cost? No, I do not think you do. This is some very expensive wood, and here you are, just throwing glasses down on it!" Viserys hissed, getting up from his chair in one swift movement. Daenerys felt so small all of a sudden, and the tears began to form in the corners of her lilac eyes. "Viserys... I-i am so sorry. I did not mean..." Daenerys bit her lip, she feared that she would not be able to finish up her sentence before the tears would start to roll down both of her cheeks. Viserys stared at her, cold-eyed and furious. He ran an aggressive hand through his now messy silverhair, "You did not mean to do it? No, _sweet sister,_ I can not believe your words. You are just one clumsy girl, aren't you?" His words stabbed through her heart like a sharp dagger. She always tried to be the perfect sister for him, but it was an impossible task. Viserys always noticed her flaws and pointed them out right away. Even the tiniest flaws, which no regular person would never notice. When she was younger, her brother had always told her: " _Do not try to hide anything for me, sweet sister. I know everything that is going on._ " Those words still haunted Daenerys’ mind sometimes.

Viserys sighed heavily, and began to pace the room. That was never a good sign. “Viserys? What should I do about the glass?” The girl asked her brother, biting her lip. “Shush, Daenerys. I am trying to think, can’t you see that?” Viserys sneered, holding a hand infront of his mouth. Originally, he had thought that this was punishment enough for his sister. However, now that she had shattered a glass and spilled water on his new, expensive floor, she needed some more punishment. Viserys’ gaze landed on Daenerys’ wet panties on the floor. Suddenly, a smirk spread across his face and his lilac eyes darkened slightly. 

“Daenerys, put these on.” Viserys demanded, holding up her wet panties infront of her face. He tried not to look too much at the damp fabric, which he was holding with his bare hands. Viserys merely wrinkled his nose a few times, knowing that this would be so incredibly humiliating for his sister. Blushing, she quickly took them out of his hand. She hestitated for a moment, before she slid them on once again, her hands still rather shaky. Viserys gave her a nod of approval once she had put on her panties again. The wet fabric clung to her nether regions, and it felt so cold and uncomfortable on her warm skin. Viserys looked her up and down, an evil smirk danced on his lips, “You are such a dirty girl, sweet sister.” Viserys murmured, before walking over to the front door. Daenerys did not understand what he was doing, so she just followed him.

Viserys opened the front door, and pushed Daenerys outside. Panic soon washed over the poor girl as she began to realize that she was only wearing her wet panties, and all of the neighbors would be able to see her shame. Daenerys hurried over to the front door and tried her best to open it up. However, Viserys had locked it. It was impossible for her to get inside of the house now. Even though Viserys felt extrememely jealous about the fact that the other neighbors would be seeing his sister naked like that, he still made her do it because he knew how humiliating it would be. 

Instinctively, Daenerys covered up her breasts with her arms as best as she could manage. Desperately, she tried to look around, hoping nobody would be home to see this. She cold feel the cold ait hitting her bare skin as she walked around, hoping Viserys would let her in soon. Soon enough, tears of humiliation began to leak from her lilac eyes. She did not even dare to look if any of the neighbors had seen her.

As she tried to cover herself up even more by putting some of her long silverhair over her breasts, a loud knock from the window behind her startled her. She immediately turned around, and saw her brother standing in the window, giving her judgemental looks through the window. He had watched her this whole time to make sure she actually did what she was supposed to do. Due to her being so startled, she removed her arms from her breasts, leaving them exposed again. A breeze caused her hair to move away from her breasts, too.

Viserys opened the window gently and stared down at her nether regions and wet panties. Some of the wetness which stained her panties even dripped down her leg, as she stood and looked up at him. “ _Do not cover yourself up, sweet Dany. It is no use._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Thank you so much for reading! Updates may be a bit slow right now, since I am really not feeling well at the moment. I can hardly breathe, so I need to recover as soon as possible.   
> Thank you for reading and understanding!   
> Stay home and stay safe xx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Incest, humiliation, punishment, spanking, nudity, arguments. 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, do not read it!

The next day, Daenerys was back at school once again. The humiliation from the day before still lingered and it burned inside of her. Daenerys could not shake it off of her body or mind. What Viserys had forced her to do had been incredibly humiliating. That was for sure. Daenerys had no idea if any of their neighbors had seen her walking around outside of Viserys' and her house, wearing nothing but her soaked underwear, but it had still felt humiliating. It still did. However, a part of her had actually liked it. The wild and savage side of Daenerys had liked it, anyway. It was a side she had never thought she possessed. Even though Daenerys had big plans about becoming popular, she had not dared to wear some of the scandalous pieces of clothing which she had found in her room the other day. It was too soon and too scary for her, somehow.

Jon had still not talked that much to her, but she had noticed how he had glanced at her everytime she walked by him. She could not tell whether he was fascinated by her or weirded out by her. The young girl had no idea what to think. Whenever she said hello to him, he merely nodded his head as a response to her kind greeting. That was very unlike him, he almost always hugged her whenever she greeted him. However, it seemed like he did not want to do that anymore. Even at the party he had been incredibly insisting on being very close to her all of the time. That was all she could remember from the party, if she was being honest to herself. The rest of the party was nothing but a fuzzy memory to her. She could only remember tiny bits of that night, thanks to Viserys, who had made sure to tell her over and over again what had happened. Daenerys had a strong feeling that Viserys would always make her feel guilty about going to the party, one way or the other. It was in his nature to taunt her like that, and Daenerys knew it. She did not know if he found it pleasing to do so, but it would definietly not surprise her if it did. Viserys was one complicated young man, and so were his feelings. Viserys had always loved to embarrass her and humiliate her, so she was certain he would not let her forget about how she vomited everywhere.

At school, it seemed like Jon did not really want to be that close to her, after all. Had he faked his loving feelings and gestures towards Daenerys at the party? The one day, he was so sweet towards her, giving her compliments and all of that stuff. Then, the next day, his mood and affection towards her had completely changed. Daenerys noticed how distant he was and how he no longer seemed to care about her thecway he did before the rather unfortunate meeting with Viserys. It felt like she was talking to a stranger. She no longer recognized him. Jon was now incredibly cold towards her, and he showed no emotions whenever she was around. Daenerys would be lying if she said it did not hurt her feelings, but she did not want to seem weak, so she hid her feelings from everyone. Even herself.

Daenerys knew how intimidating her brother had been towards Jon, so that probably had alot to do with the way he looked at her and acted around her now. Daenerys was sure of it: Jon was scared of Viserys. There was no doubt about it, and Daenerys did not blame him. Not at all, actually. As a child, she herself had found her brother to be incredibly terrifying and hot-tempered. Heck, she still did. Daenerys always did her best not to upset her brother, knowing how easy it was to anger him. The young girl had always viewed Viserys as a ticking bomb, which could blow up at any time.

Had Jon gotten so upset about all of the things Viserys had told him about him being Rhaegar's son? Daenerys was still not entirely sure whether her brother's theory about Jon's heritage was true or not. St this point, she was not even sure if she wished to know the correct answer.

Since Jon had been her only friend at school, the cold and long hallway of the school now seemed incredibly dull. Well, more dull than usual. Daenerys had nobody to talk to at her locker, and she felt so lonely, standing in the middle of the crowded hallway. Students were running around, trying to get to their classes on time after fetching their books from their lockers. Daenerys sighed as she looked around. Even though all of the students she saw were different, they all had one thing in common: They were all talking to their friends, laughing at eachother's jokes and completely forgetting about their classes until the very last minute before it began. A lump immediately formed in Daenerys' throat as she looked at all of the happy, giggly and carefree students before her.

The Targaryen girl bit her lip and opened her locker, trying to hold the tears back. She could feel how they began to well up inside of her lilac eyes, threatening to fall, but she refused to let them fall. Her purple eyes focused on the walls of her black locker. Atleast she could hide herself for a bit. Or, that was atleast what she had hoped she could do. The silence was broken by someone walking up to her locker. "Dany, hi!" Before Daenerys even turned around to see who was standing behind her, she had already figured out who it was. Sansa Stark. The popular girl who had bullied her throughout all of her high school years. The redhead had indeed made Daenerys' school-life miserable. Daenerys had stopped counting the many times she had gotten home from school, frustrated because of Sansa and her "popular friends". Daenerys had complained about her to Viserys, needing to spill out all of her heart, emotions and thoughts.

Viserys had of course tried to comfort her. He had actually been very patient in the beginning and he had actually listened to his sister's ramblings. However, he had also gotten slightly tired listening to Daenerys' endless complaints about Sansa Stark, " _The horrible bitch and bully"_ as she would usually put it. Usually, Viserys would scold Daenerys for swearing but he could see just how frustrated she felt, so he figured his remark about her filthy words, would not exactly help her anger and frustration.

Daenerys heart pumped with anxiety as she finally managed to turn around to face Sansa. What did she want from her now? Did she want to beat up Daenerys? Had she heard about the party and did she want to taunt her? The silverhaired girl had no clue. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she faced Sansa. She forced a smile to appear on her face, trying to look as calm and normal as possible. The popular redhead was all by herself today, for a change. Her group of popular friends were not walking behind her for some reason. "Hi?" It came out more like a question when Daenerys greeted Sansa. Daenerys' greeting seemed to amuse the popular girl alot. She leaned against the locker-door of Daenerys' locker and began to laugh. It was a rather high-pitched laughter, and it hurt Daenerys' ears as she listened to it. "Gosh, aren't you adorable." Sansa chuckled, staring right into Daenerys' eyes. That caused Daenerys to raise her eyebrows in confusion. What did she just tell her? That she was cute? There was no way... Sansa was a bully, she should not say things like this to her. Daenerys knew just how much Sansa despised her, so she doubted the sincerity of her comment.

"I am sorry... What?" Daenerys looked at Sansa, her narrow face was a portrait of clear confusion. Sansa chuckled and shook her head softly, "I must say, Dany. You were incredibly cool at the party. I have always thought you were a stuck-up bitch. However, I was pleasantly surprised when I saw your true colors." Sansa smirked, not removing her eyes from Daenerys'. Now, Daenerys felt even more confused: Why was Sansa so kind to her all of a sudden? Did she have a secret agenda? Daenerys eyed Sansa and inhaled deeply, "Sansa... Just come clean now. What do you want from me?" Daenerys crossed her arms over her chest, she was not in the mood for any games. She honestly felt like she was getting too old for all of the drama. Sansa merely shook her head, her long hair swayed from side to side as she did so.

This time, her face actually looked sincere, "I do not want anything from you, Dany." She told her, her voice quiet. Daenerys noticed how she used her nickname "Dany". Only Viserys used that name for her, so it felt rather weird to hear people from her school using it. Daenerys did not really believe her. She had a feeling that all of Sansa's friends and Sansa were pulling a prank on her or something like that. Daenerys put her hands on her hips, trying to think about what to say. Sansa had never talked to her like that. She had always been a total brat towards her and her attitude had always been so negative.

Before Daenerys could form a sentence, Sansa spoke to her again, "Why don't we hang out later today? You seem very cool. I am sorry about me being mean towards you for all of those years." Sansa told her, biting her lip a bit. Was Sansa Stark nervous of Daenerys' reply to her question? Was this a way for Daenerys to get more friends? If so, she would be able to become one of the popular girls at school, which she really wished would happen. Sansa had also apologized to her, so... Daenerys gave the girl a timid smile and nodded her head softly. Viserys would probably be busy studying when Daenerys would come home from school, so if they just tip-toed up the stairs, Viserys would not even know about their presence inside of his house. Daenerys did not want any more arguments between people from her school and her brother to take place, so she would do her best to avoid anything from happening.

"We can meet outside of school when our classes are over." Daenerys suggested innocently but Sansa smirked and pushed Daenerys' locker shut. "How about we ditch classes for the rest of the day and go to your place?" She suggested. Daenerys had never ditched before, mostly because Viserys would find out about it and he would lose his mind. However, this was a golden opportunity for Daenerys to become popular so she quickly agreed to Sansa's proposal, "Sure, let us do that. My brother is home, so we have to be quiet, though." Daenerys smiled, completely forgetting about the risk of Viserys hearing them. She did not mention to Sansa that she only lived with Viserys in the house, though.

Sansa then smiled and headed towards the door, "Cool, I am glad." She merely said, opening the front-door of the school. Sansa actually seemed nice and kind towards Daenerys as they walked home to Daenerys' house. Throughout the ten minute walk, they laughed together and it seemed like Sansa was enjoying Daenerys' company. "Where are your other friends? The other popular girls?" Daenerys asked, curiously. The other girls could sometimes be even more cruel than Sansa. Sansa looked at Daenerys for a bit before answering, "Well, they are all snitches. I do not wish to hang out with snitches." She explained bluntly, as if she did not even care about losing her ten or so popular friends, who had been following her around like lost puppies for years.

Daenerys' eyes widened at her sudden honesty, "I am sorry. Those people are not worth your time, then." Daenerys said, giving the girl a small, yet careful smile. Sansa shook her head, "It just sucks. I thought I could trust them. They bring out the worst in me, it turns out." She mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed about admitting one of her own flaws. Daenerys had never heard Sansa Stark apologizing or admitting that she was wrong. "I understand what you mean, Sansa. It is not easy." Daenerys sighed, feeling the wind playing with her silverhair as they walked down the road. The sun was shining them both directly into their eyes, making it very hard for them to see anyhing.

"My house is right over there, so we are almost there." Daenerys broke the rather painful silence as she pointed at her house. Viserys' car was parked outside of the house, indicating that he was home aswell. Sansa looked over at the house, a small smile danced on her lips, "I am so happy to get away from the school. I am glad we can hang out at your house." Sansa said in a low voice, stepping up on the porch with Daenerys standing beside her. Daenerys looked inside of the window and saw Viserys standing inside of the kitchen, washing up some cups.

"Alright, we must be quiet. My brother is right there." Daenerys whispered, opening the door as quietly as possible, careful not to make any noise. Sansa was confused why Daenerys' brother could not know about her ditching school. However, she chose not to say anything. Daenerys closed the front door behind as soon as they got inside of the house. The sound of running water and cutlery scraping against the plates in the sink could be heard throughout the entire house. Daenerys prayed to God that Viserys would not catch them.

As soon as they had both kicked off their shoes, they tip-toed upstairs and hurried inside of Daenerys' room. Daenerys quickly closed the door behind her, feeling relieved about Viserys not noticing anything. Sansa sat down on the chair which stood by her desk. She looked around, smiling at how Daenerys had decorated her room. There were plenty of pictures of what looked like her family and her on the wall, and she had a huge bed which stood in the middle of the room. Daenerys gave Sansa a small smile and saw down on her bed whilst caressing the soft blanket covering her bed.

Sansa glanced around and for a moment, a rather awkward period of silence filled the room. The two of them had never talked like they were going to do now, so it was bound to get awkward at some point. "Why don't you want your brother to know that you have ditched school today?" The young girl could no longer keep her curiousity at bay, she just had to ask. Sansa tugged a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, resting her hand on her lap as she waited for Daenerys to answer her question. Daenerys bit her lip, this was the kind of question she would do everything to avoid getting. How was she supposed to explain how absolutely overprotective, possessive and controlling Viserys truly were? Had Jon spread any rumors about her and her brother what had happened that day? It was true, she could not tell Sansa how controlling her brother were. Even though the two of them had just started hanging out together, Sansa was known for spreading rumors about everything and everyone. Daenerys did not want to risk getting highly unpopular again, just because Sansa ruined her reputation. She would have to spend more time with her to trust her one hundred percent.

The young Targaryen girl tried to find a good answer within her mind, but it was hard. She let out a soft sigh, "My brother... He is just... Very protective of me, Sansa. Since I am the only familymember he has left." Daenerys murmured the last words, realizing she had just told Sansa, indirectly, that she lived alone with her brother in this house. Sansa raised an eyebrow as she opened her mouth as if she was trying to say something. For some reason, her face looked incredibly soft now. She supported herself against the back of the chair she was sitting on, "Gosh... I am so sorry for your loss! I had no idea..." Sansa gave Daenerys a sad smile, but it did not reach her eyes. It seemed like Sansa felt guilty for asking Daenerys about something so... Personal.

Daenerys merely focused her gaze on the white blanket she was sitting on. She was still running her hand over the silksoft and smooth fabric in a soothing manner. Finally, she gathered enough courage to look up at Sansa again, "It is alright, Sansa. You had no idea that the rest of my family is not among us any longer." Daenerys tried to look brave infront of Sansa. The tears surely threatened to fall, but she would not let them. Just like at school, she would have to act braver and stronger than she felt. She would be too exposed and vulnerable otherwise. "I know, but-" Sansa was cut off by the loud noise of the floorboards creaking right outside of Daenerys' room. Daenerys' heart immediately started pounding in her chest and her blood ran cold. She wanted to run out of the room, fearing that her brother was on his way inside of her room.

" _Shit... I am so dead_." Daenerys thought to herself, biting down on her lip hard, turning her head away from Sansa. Daenerys tried to calm herself down by asking herself why on earth Viserys would go inside of her room when she was not inside of it? He had not even heard them walking inside of the house, so he had nothing to do in her room. Yet, she still felt incredibly scared. Sansa gave Daenerys a few confused glares, but she did not say a word. Daenerys did not return Sansa's confused glares, she knew exactly what was going on. Viserys was on his way. What he wanted inside of Daenerys' room, she did not know. Then another noise startled her. The noise she had hoped she would not hear right now: The sound of someone touching her doorknob firmly, from the outside of her door. Her heart was in her throat and her palms had now turned clammy. She held a tighter grip around the blanket she was sitting on, completely forgetting about Sansa being inside of the room with her.

The white wooden door finally creaked open and there Viserys stood in the doorway, looking incredibly startled. His eyes widened and he held a hand over his heart. He had thought he was by himself inside of the house, so finding out Daenerys and another girl were sitting inside of her room, shocked him quite a bit. His body flinched and he hugged the laundrybasket, which he was holding in his arms, closer to his chest. "Daenerys! God, do not scare me like that again! You could have given me a heartattack, girl!" Her older brother hissed at her, not even caring about her having guests. Daenerys took a deep breath, the anxiety pumped through her veins as she looked into her brother's darkening eyes. She wanted to roll her eyes at him for being so overly dramatic all of the time.

"Viserys! What are you even doing inside of my room?" Daenerys asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brother had no right to just barge into her room like that. Also, if she asked him enough questions, he would perhaps forget about this. The young man rolled his eyes and nodded towards the laundrybasket in his arms, "Well, _dearest_ Dany. You never clean up your room nor your laundry! I looked inside of your room this morning and saw how horribly messy everything was! I always have to clean up your mess, Daenerys! No matter how many times I tell you to clean things up, you never do it!" The young man said in a passive-aggressive tone as he exhaled deeply. He stepped inside of her room and walked over to her bed to put down the basket full of neatly folded laundry in it.

"What on earth are you doing at home at this hour anyway, Daenerys?" Viserys finally realized her lessons were far from over, and he could feel the fury bloom within his chest. It was actually odd: Viserys had recieved a call earlier that day, from Daenerys' school. They never called him unless Daenerys was sick or something like that, so he had of course picked it up. However, what they had told him had not exactly made him feel bad for her. They told him about how his sister had not showed up for the lessons. At first, he had told them that they must had made a mistake and that it was the wrong student they were talking about. Daenerys _had_ never done anything like that. Mostly because Viserys had threatened her. He had always told her she would "wake the dragon" if she did such a thing. It turns out, she really did want to wake the dragon this time. He would confront her about the _lovely_ phonecall later, that was for sure.

" _Disobedient bitch._.." He thought to himself, his jaw clenching. What had she done this time? Daenerys gulped, what was she going to say? "U-ummm... My lessons got cancelled for today..." She lied, but Viserys could see right through her lie. He held a tight grip around her wrist, "Do not lie to me, Daenerys. I can hear you are lying." His lilac eyes went dark and it intimidated Daenerys alot. Her lie did not work at all.

Then, his lilac eyed caught the redheaded girl sitting on the chair by Daenerys' desk. This was probably one of Daenerys' stupid friends which she had brought home with her inside of _his_ house without _his_ permission. Viserys quickly put his hands on his hips, looking at his sister with a sharp glare, "Who is this?" He demanded her in a bitter and cold tone. Daenerys almost felt bad for Sansa now, Viserys spoke to Daenerys about Sansa as if she was not in the room with them.

Sansa quickly exchanged a few glances with Daenerys before clearing her throat, "I am Sansa Stark, Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you. Daenerys and I are in the same school." She told him, a sheepish smile spread across her face. Viserys did not say anything, he merely looked over at his sister. Sansa Stark? That was the girl his sister had been rambling so much about to him. A dark, almost cruel smirk crept up on Viserys' face. This was the perfect opportunity to embarrass Daenerys. Viserys walked closer to Daenerys, "Isn't that the girl you have told me so much about, Daenerys?" He asked her, it almost felt like he was taunting her. Daenerys could feel her blood run cold as soon as Viserys had spoken those words out loud. Sansa looked uncomfortable in her seat but at the same time she looked... Angry. "N-no, Viserys. You are mistaken..." Daenerys whispered, trying to avoid any conflicts today. However, Viserys grabbed her arm in a firm grip and stared into her eyes, "Do not tell me I am mistaken! I am never wrong, Daenerys. Do not try to lie to me!" He roared in her face, before letting her go. Viserys turned his head towards Sansa who looked rather scared now, "Oh, yes. That was what Daenerys told me: That horrible and mean bitch has ruined high school for me. Sansa Fucking Stark." Viserys merely repeated some of the phrases Daenerys had said whilst being furious with Sansa. Daenerys gulped again, she did not dare to speak a word. If she did, she knew Sansa would be able to use it against her.

Sansa quickly got up from the chair, her cheeks red with fury, "I cannot believe you!" She spat in the silverhaired girl's face. Daenerys felt so vulnerable and she just wanted to cry. Viserys had ruined a potential friendship for her, again. Sansa walked towards the door, feeling betrayed in some weird way. Yes, she had been cruel towards Daenerys for all of those years, but she still felt betrayed by her. "Sansa! Wait!" Daenerys called, desperately running towards the door. The redhead turned around and shook her head, "I do not hang out with snitches..." She bit her lip and walked down the stairs, leaving the Targaryen residence. Daenerys felt so incredibly baffled. She walked back inside of her room and Viserys stood in the middle of it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why on earth did you do that?! She could have been my new friend, Viserys!" Daenerys yelled at her brother, feeling incredibly aggressive. However, Viserys remained calm. Way too calm. He approached Daenerys, the same dark smirk was dancing on his lips, "Daenerys, that girl is so fake and toxic, don't you know it? She has been bullying you for all of those years and all of a sudden she wants to pretend to be your friend. She only does it to hurt you, silly girl." Viserys muttered, sitting down on her bed. Viserys tugged a strand of his silverhair behind his ear and looked at his little sister, "Next time, you better warn me before you being any of your stupid friends home with you inside of _my_ house." Viserys growled, holding around his knee. Daenerys could feel her heart sinking slightly: She had no friends at school. Jon had been her only friend, but Viserys had ruined that for her aswell. However, Viserys did not know how truly lonely Daenerys felt at school. She just nodded her head, biting her lip to hold back the tears pressing in the corners of her lilac eyes.

"There will indeed be consequences, sweet sister. I trust you understand that." Viserys said in a cold voice, not taking his eyes away from Daenerys. Daenerys did not say anything, she did not want to admit that he could be right about Sansa and her secret agenda. Viserys put a firm hand on Daenerys' arm, when she did not answer him. That startled Daenerys slightly, "Do you hear me, child?" He hissed in her ear, yanking her to her feet. Daenerys looked at her brother, with begging eyes, "I am not a child, Viserys! Please, I can explain..." She said, only to be cut off by Viserys chuckling darkly. "You can explain? There is nothing to explain, Daenerys. Bad behavior won't be tolerated here and you know that." His jaw clenched again, even looking at her made the fury bloom faster inside of his chest. Daenerys had no idea what the punishment or consequences would consist of this time.

"Viserys, you treat me like a child all of the time!" Daenerys said, feeling incredibly frustrated with her over-protective older brother. Viserys shot her a killer glare and approached her, "That is because you ARE a child, Daenerys." The young man turned around on his heel, feeling the annoying vibrations of anger inside of his body now. That stupid, foolish girl... She gets herself in trouble and yet she still has the audacity to complain about his way of raising her? Daenerys wanted to slap Viserys so badly. She was definietly not a child! "Do not say that, Viserys. You are going to regret it..." She murmured, trying to sound intimidating. Viserys merely raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled at her pathetic attempt of sounding intimidating. "You do not command me, sweet sister. I am the one in charge here. You better remember that." He said, a loud huffing noise followed his words. Daenerys put her hands on her waist, sighing, "How am I supposed to forget that, brother? You remind me of it all the damn time." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. She could feel how tense Viserys sudden seemed to be.

"Excuse me? Did you just roll your eyes at me, Daenerys? And yes, it is true, I remind you of it because you forget it all of the time! Foolish girl..." He thundered, hating how she disrespected him like that. Daenerys did not say anything for a few moments, thinking it would be wiser for her to just not say anything. "It was an accident, I am sorry, Viserys." Daenerys said, hoping he would buy her explanation. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her in disbelief, "No, Daenerys. I could tell it was not an accident." His voice sounded deeper than usual, and he had to take a few steps away from her in order not to get too mad at her. Daenerys did not say anything. Instead, she just looked at her brother, hoping her punishment would not be more severe now due to her sassiness.

"This type of ruthless behavior does not belong in this house." Viserys said dangerously, as he circled around his slightly shivering sister. "The question is: Which kind of punishment should it be today?" His voice sounded raspy and Daenerys was sure he secretly enjoyed watching the fear taking over her. Then, Viserys stopped infront of her, smirking. His hands reached out to unbutton her black skinny jeans, making Daenerys' eyes widen, "Viserys! What are you doing?" She shrieked, feeling how he did not stop. She could feel his warm hands against the bare flesh of her now bare waist. He tugged down her jeans, mercilessly and looked at her. He had an odd glimmer in his eyes and it made Daenerys look down on the floor. Daenerys could feel the heat from the embarrassment in her cheeks, his intense gaze made her feel incredibly exposed and vulnerable. Then, his delicate hands tugged on her panties, pulling them down. He discarded her panties along with her jeans on the floor. She was now completely naked from the waist down, and she knew there was no point in trying to cover up her body. Viserys would merely punish her more for doing that. Daenerys could feel the slightly cold breeze from the open window colliding with her bare skin and slightly clammy skin, making her shiver even more. She could tell Viserys enjoyed this.

The Targaryen girl shivered, feeling incredibly small under his gaze. One of his hands caressed her nether regions before he sat down on the bed. The skin to skin contact made her bite down on her lip, hard. "Place yourself in my lap, Daenerys." His voice sounded emotionless and that frightened Daenerys. However, she did as she was told. She laid down on his lap so her exposed backside was right infront of Viserys. The rough and hard fabric of Viserys' skinny jeans rubbed against her delicate womanhood, causing her to whimper a bit. Viserys secretly enjoyed listening to her small whimpers.

"I got a lovely call from your school today, Dany. They told me how you had not shown up for your lessons today. I told them that they were wrong and that you never do such a thing. Turns out I was wrong this time, though." Viserys whispered in her ear, his voice sounded rough and it was enough to send shivers down Daenerys' spine. "Viserys..." The young girl croaked out, her mouth felt dry as a desert and she did not know what else to tell him. She could not lie to him. She could feel how his hands gently caressed her bare backside, "I do not want to see you hanging out with Sansa Stark ever again, Daenerys. She is a bad influence on you and she does not even want to be your friend, she just wants to use you... You are a fool if you do not realize that..." Viserys growled, before slapping her bare cheeks. Daenerys immediately whimpered, feeling the humiliation and the pain washing over her body as she laid there, naked from the waist down on her brother's lap.

"Viserys! I am sorry!" She cried out, only to recieve a dark chuckle as a response to her apology. The young man looked down at her, smirking wickedly, "Sorry is not going to cut it, sweet sister. I know that you know that." He told her, harshly.

Daenerys tightened her grip around her brother's knee, squirming in pain as he spanked her. The delicate flesh of her ass was now completely red, Daenerys could feel it. With his free hand, Viserys traced her bare waist in a teasing manner and leaned closer to her, "You are mine, little sister. Not anyone else's." His warm breath tickled her ear canal and it he could not hold back the mischievous smirk on his face. Daenerys gulped, preparing herself for the next slaps. Some of them were bad, and some of them were alright compared to what she had tried before. Even though Viserys had delicate hands and fingers, he could slap her hard and he knew just how to do it, to make it hurt the most. Daenerys pressed herself further against his lap, feeling how the rough fabric of his skinny jeans rubbed against her abdomen.

“I cannot believe the school called me today, Dany. You have been such a bad girl." He roared, placing his flat palm on her already sore behind. Daenerys could feel how close Viserys' head was to her ear, since his shoulder-lenght silverhair gently brushed over the exposed back of her neck, "I should be so ashamed of you, Dany. You should apologize to the school for not showing up to those lessons. Tell me, did Sansa make you skip those lessons?" Viserys asked, his words were followed by a loud smack and the familiar, piercing pain. Daenerys bit her lip, feeling how much pain he caused her. She did not want to cry. Not infront of Viserys and especially not whilst lying half-naked in his lap. She did not want to admit that it excited her aswell, though.

Daenerys could have sworn that she felt something... Hard brushing against her exposed womanhood whenever he slapped her, which made her outer lips feel slightly dry. Timidly, the silverhaired girl nodded her head, closing her eyes as she did so, "Yes, Viserys." She spoke, weakly. Daenerys could feel how tense Viserys' body became as soon as she answered his question. "I suppose I will have to talk to her parents... Or her brothers." Viserys mumbled bitterly, slapping Daenerys one more time. Daenerys whimpered and squirmed more violently in his lap now. As she did that, Viserys stared down at her pathetic-looking body with a cold stare, "Do not move, sweet sister." He said, kissing her forehead as he turned her around so she faced him.

His eyes looked so dark and insisting, making Daenerys feel so scared, "What do you mean by that, brother?" She wondered out loud, careful not to make her voice crack. His sharp facial-features made Daenerys bite her lip as she looked at them, though. His silverhair, his cheekbones and just his narrow face in general made Daenerys' heart flutter in a weird way. Viserys looked so dangerous. He did intimidate her, alot. He always had. But Oh God, he made her feel so warm inside of her body aswell. Especially... In her nether regions. Viserys looked down at Daenerys, smirking dangerously at her, "I will just have a small, friendly talk with Sansa's brothers. They are probably not aware of her ditching school like that." Viserys said, remembering how Sansa's older brothers behaved when they went to school with him. Her brothers were actually very diligent and Viserys could remember how Robb was always the most responsible one of the Stark brothers. Even though Viserys had never been friends with them or hung out with them, he still knew what their personalities were like.

Daenerys' breath hitched as Viserys turned her around, "However, sweet sister. It was not just Sansa's fault that you missed those lessons, was it? You agreed to go with her. As far as I am concerned, she did not force you to go with her. Did she?" Viserys snickered, giving her ass a small smack. The sound of his warm hand hitting her bare flesh resounded throughout the house. Viserys smirked as soon as he felt how her petite body vibrated as a response to his rough touch. His lilac eyes stared down at her, hungrily, “So soft you are, Dany dearest." He rasped in her ear, huskily, tracing her bare behind with his slender fingers. His mere touch made her feel slightly wet, and the thought of her accidentally leaking some of her wetness on his black skinny jeans aroused her quite a bit, she had to admit that.

Daenerys gulped and gently shook her head, "No, dear brother. It was not just Sansa's fault. I decided to go with her..." Right after she had finished her sentence, she recieved yet another hard slap. The searing pain went right through her body, almost like a lightingstrike. Daenerys whimpered at the godawful pain he was causing her. "Then, why did you go with Sansa?" Viserys asked, awaiting her answer as patiently as he could. Viserys was not the most patient man on earth and the young girl knew that.

Daenerys hestitated for a while before she answered his question, "I-i wanted to be popular, brother." She looked down at the floor, feeling slightly ashamed of how careless she had been today. Viserys exhaled deeply, "Being popular is not everything, Dany. There are far more important things in life than that." He barked at her, looking down at her now red behind. He could see his own handprint on her arse, and it made him smirk. He had just marked his sister.

"You do not understand, Viserys. You do not understand how important it is to me." She protested desperately, sighing at how absolutely unfair her brother was. He had no idea what this meant to her. "What don't I understand, Dany?" He asked her sharply. Daenerys was actually happy that Viserys was not able to see her facial expression. "You don't understand how important it is to me!" She raised her voice, getting slightly impatient with her brother. Viserys tightened his grip around the back of her thighs, "There is no reason to raise your voice at me like that, Daenerys. I am just saying that being popular at school will mean absolutely nothing to you in a few years." He muttered, biting his lip. Daenerys shook her head a bit, not wanting to argue anymore with her brother. She knew he would always win the argument one way or the other. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps the popularity would not mean anything in just a few years.

When Daenerys remained quiet, Viserys sighed, "You will just have to learn that, Daenerys." He muttered, yanking her to her feet in one, harsh grip. Viserys looked down at her exposed nether regions, smirking one last time before giving her back her jeans and her panties. Viserys looked at her bare abdomen and at her backside. Her ass was completely red and it had _his_ handprints on it. God, he loved how he had marked her bare backside with his own bare hands. She was his, there was no doubt about that. Daenerys could feel his intense glares focused on her nether regions and she could not help but feel slightly embarrassed, knowing he looked at her so intensely. It made her shiver so much as he gently traced her bare waist. "You are mine, sweet Dany." The oldest Targaryen hissed in her ear, not being able to control himself from doing it. Viserys looked down at his skinny jeans and noticed the very visible stain of Daenerys’ wetness. God, that girl. “Daenerys, you have made a mess.” Viserys muttered, pointing at the large stain. As soon as the young girl noticed what he was pointing at, her cheeks heated up even more. “Viserys, I am sorry.” Was all Daenerys could say. She knew how he had just washed his jeans and now they were already dirty again. “You will have to wash them yourself later on, Dany.” He told her in a sharp tone of voice.

Viserys watched how she slowly began to put on her panties and her jeans. Slowly but surely, her nakedness got covered up. "I think it is punishment enough for today. However, you have to behave, or else I might have to punish you again. Even harder perhaps." Viserys warned before walking out in the kitchen to prepare some lunch. Daenerys' whole body vibrated and the memory of his rough yet delicious touch still lingered. There was only one thing on her mind: _How to behave badly and improperly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope everyone is doing alright!  
> That is it for this chapter, I hope you liked it!  
> Remember: If you have nothing nice or constructive to say, do not say anything at all. 
> 
> Stay home and stay safe!


End file.
